The new age: Moon dangerous
by belafp
Summary: Continuacion de la saga de Despertar, contara el amor imposible de Anthony, el hijo de Nessie y Jacob, y una chica dividida entre 2 mundos de nombre Katheryn, que incluso cambiara la vida de todos, pero sin duda ambos sabran peleear por su amor, para vivir juntos...una eternidad...
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW AGE: MOON DANGEROUS.

Continuacion de los fanfics o libros, de la saga DESPERTAR. Desde el dia que lei estos fics me

Encantaron por eso estoy aquí para darles una continuacion a esos libros maravillosos, però

Aquí no me enfocare en Nessie y Jake si no en uno de sus hijos: ANTHNONY JACOB BLACK

CULLEN y a un nuevo personaje que cambiara su vida y la de su família, una chica que el vera

Como algo imposible y ella de igual forma vera a AJ, como su amor imposible...

Espero y les guste y grasias por leer.

THE NEW AGE: MOON DANGEROUS.

PARTE I

KATHERYN

PREFACIO:

_Ojos ced la ventana del alma ..._

Poder mirar hacia los ojos y ver las virtudes, defectos...todo el ser, percibir las

emociones y sentimientos, ver las cosas del pasado y el futuro de todo ser viviente y

no-viviente ...

Salir de la cotidianidad, córrer hacia la libertad, ante los ojos de la bella naturaleza del

Bosque, sentirme al final libre...hasta que... una frase se poso en mi cabeza y claramente yo la conocia bien _Mi unico amor nació de mi unico odio, pronto lo veo, però tarde lo conozco..._

Mi unico ¿amor? Nace de lo que ¿odio? , ¿Y que es lo que odio? , no entendia esas

Palabras talvez si tenia un significado y yo no sabia cual era, però no me detendria

hasta averiguarlo...però entonces... algo hermoso y maravilloso me sucedio... o Bueno

lo que nos sucedio, al mirar esos ojos color verde esmeralda sabia que o podria alejarme de el y yo no queria... si esto era maravilloso... el amor era maravilloso...


	2. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2:

HISTORIA

Desde que soy pequeña solo he vivido con personas tan aristocraticas, elegantes y con mucho

Poder. Ellos eran como la realeza.

Crecer y saber lo que eres te resulta algo difícil de creer, però con mi mente tan madura logre

Comprenderlo, porque yo no era como cualquier niño(a), era diferente; mas agil, madura a mi

Temprana edad, sin duda diferente. Yo he sido criada entre la mas alta classe social, y claro en

Una casa tan confortable, lujosa y para mi bonita, Volterra , Italia y nada mas y nada menos

Que con los vampiros mas poderosos...Los Vulturis.

Aquella jerarquia, la llamada Realeza Vampirica. Ellos para mi eran como el intento fallido de

Una família, ¿porque?, porque no eramos de aquellos personas que se demuestran cariño

Però eso si habia una especie de _proteccion _entre todos ya que uno a otro nos _ayudabamos_

Claro los vulturis eran las unicas persones que conocia y con las que convivia, no podia salir y

Arriesgarme a que algun vampiro o Lobo quisiera desaserce de mi asi, asi que me mantenian

Custodiada en una torre para que no saliera a salvo que Aro o mi padre me necesitaran.

En aquella casa a la vez todos compartia un vinculo conmigo algo fraternal, Marcus claro esta

Era mi padre, Aro y Sulpicia eran una especie de tios muy sobreprotectores (al igual que papa)

Caius y Athenodora otros llamdos tios però con elos no me gustaba convivir demasiado eran

Muy _malvados _para mi incluso me daban miedo y de ahi todos eran mas lejanos ami, yo creo

Que no les gustaba tenerme cerca però no me importaba porque yo solo estaba con mi papa

Quien me queria, al parecer yo habia traido luz a su vida y ya no era tan serio o mirara la vida

Con melancolia, si al tenerme fue como un gran respiro para el, claro que al mirarme decia que

Miraba a mi madre Elizabeth...

Si naci de un amor entre una humana y un vampiro que anteriormente respetaba las reglas

Però que por ella rompio una, decirle a una humana la existència de vampiros. Papa me

Contaba la historia de cuando conocio a mi mama y por supuesto yo ya la habia visto atravez

De sus ojos.

Al parecer mis padres se conocieron en Inglaterra, donde papa había ido a un viaje donde

Tenían que atender, junto con los vulturis, algunos asuntos. Ellos se miraron por primera vez

Una noche cerca de un hermoso padro al parecer todos cazaban y mama iva a su casa pero se

Oculto en un árbol para que no la vieran _cuando_ ella quiso salir de su escondite se topo con los

Ojos color carmesí de papa, y el con esos ojos color gris verdoso, el la dejo irse. Mama al llegar

A su casa trato de tranquilizarse pero entonces recordó esos ojos carmesí y desde ese

Momento nunca los olvido.

Al pasar alrededor de 3 años mi madre viajo a Italia y al escuchar que se hace un festival en

Honor a un _santo _que libero a volterra de vampiros de nombre San Marcos, se dispuso a viajar

Hasta allí. Faltaban tan solo 5 dias para aquel festival, mama paseaba y encontro una especie

De Castillo y eso le causo intriga, però se alejo de la inmensa construccion.

Al llegar el dia del tan esperado festival algo sorprendio a mama, cerca de un balcon se

Encontraban 3 hombres de hermosas facciones, uno rubio y los otros 2 de cabellos negros,

Però sin duda el mas serio y de mirada oerdida le auso curiosidad y se acerco para verlo mas

De cerca. Papa tambien se percato de la presencia de Elizabeth, y entonces la recordo cuando

Fue a Inglaterra, pudo ver tambien grasias a su don, el sentimiento que comenzaba a tener ella

Hacia el y el con ella.

No cabia duda pasaran años el destino los reuniría cada vez, asi que papa se hacerco a ella

Cortejándola, el se enamoro se mi mama y ella de el.

Papa la transformaría para que fuera su compañera, porque el ya la amaba demasiado. Y los

Poderes de Chelsea ya no podían controlarlo, el amor de mis padres se volvia cada vez mas

Fuerte que ni Aro pudo impedirselo. El al final le pidió matrimonio a mi mama y se casaron en

Volterrra, un boda discreta pero muy bonita. No cabia duda alguna que a papa le atrajo ese

Escencia tan dulce y tierna que tenia mama y claro mi madre no solo era eso lo que tenia como

Atributo, ella era alta de esbelta figura, de piel entre blanca y bronceada, cabello de un

Castaño peli-rojo, cobrizo, y de ojos color gris verdosos, sin duda muy hermosa, poseía una

Forma tan grasil al caminar al hablar, papa pensaba que si ella ya era asi en su forma mortal,

Se preguntaba como seria su inmortalidad.

Al pasar su boda, y ella aun siendo humana ella le pidió una cosa, que en su noche de bodas,

Cuando ambos se entregaran el uno al otro, el no la transformara todavía, ella queria hacer el

Amor asi siendo humana todavía, le pidió, no prácticamente le suplico que estuvieran juntos

De esa forma. El al principio no lo acepto con mucho agrado, pero sedio ante eso.

En esa noche hubo pasión, amor, entrega incondicional, y a si pasaron 3 noches en las cuales

Algo intervino para que papa no la transformara, mama quedo embarazada de un hibrido,

Mitad humano-mitad vampiro.

Papa la llevo a volterra ante Aro para que se decicieran de mi, pero mama se los impidió,

De igual forma le suplico a Aro se humillo ante ellos para que me dejaran vivir.

-Hermano me sorprende que al pasar del tiempo encontrarías a tu compañera y que tan

Pronto la allas hecho tu esposa, y algo mas… dejarla embarazada. Marcus pensé que tu

Seriedad no te llevaría a estas cosas…-dijo Aro un tanto molesto y sorprendido con lo que

Su hermano hizo.

-no fue su culpa…yo le pedi que…que viviera conmigo toda experiencia humana y esto fue lo

Que sucedió.-dijo mi madre algo preocupada por lo que fuera a pasarnos.

-Aro, hermano se lo que hice y aceptare cualquier castigo que me asignes, pero lo que yase

Dentro de ella la matara este bebe es hijo mio y yo lo dejare vivir.-fue lo que papa dijo

Finalmente, tan firme y decidido.

-Marcus, hermano mio no pienso abandonarte ahora, con tal de que tu esposa y su hijo se

Queden con nosotros, no pasara nada despreocupate.-dijo aro, pero volvió a hablar-Ya pueden

Verlo todos al final el destino compenso lo que queríamos nuestro propio meztizo aparte de

Los que ya existen.-fue lo ultimo que menciono el vampiro de cabellera negra sonriendo

Malisiosamente.

Mama miro a papa preguntado con la mirada de que hablaba, pero el la calmo disiendole que

Pronto se lo diría y asi fue el le dijo todo sobre Edward y Bella y como ella había quedado

Embarazada de un hibrido de igual forma que mama lo estaba ahora, y también le explico

Que _Renesmee_ prácticamente asesinaba a Bella cuando crecia dentro de ella y que al nacer

La mato, pero Bella fue transformada a tiempo y que ahora es una vampiro que vive con

El clan Cullen.

Mama se impresiono con esa historia y también al igual que Bella sabia cuales serian las

Consecuencias de terner a un bebe mitad vampiro. Y asi pasaron 2 meses en los que yo

Mataba a mi madre lentamente le iva quitando vida claro que de igual forma le daban a beber

Sangre para que yo me alimentara. Un dia mama supo ya ya era la hora de traerme al mundo

Porque comenzó a sentirse mareada y callo al piso. Ela había sido trasladada hacia 2 semanas

Atrás a Venecia y ahí un vampiro con una dieta idéntica a la de Carlisle fue quien me ayudo a

Nacer, después mama fue la primera en abrazarme y llamarme _Katheryn _en honor a su madre,

Y darme un tierno beso, luego entro Aro y Marcus. El primero me sostuvo en brazos y

Papa estaba dispuesto a transformar a mama pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde, el

Corazón de mi mama dejo de latir, ya no había vida, había muerto, papa intento morderla

Que el veneno llegara a su corazón y le devolviera la no-vida, pero nada funciono, mi madre el

Ser mas hermoso, había muerto dando la vida por mi. Aro también se había encargado de

Aquel vampiro vegetariano matándolo para que no hablara con otros de lo que había visto

Con los vulturis.

Después de sus intentos fallidos de traerla a la vida fue en vano, papa se quedo al lado de

Aquel cuerpo, sin vida esperando a que reaccionara pero nada paso.

Al llegar a Volterra, papa no fue capaz de mirarme o de abrazarme, simplemente no me

Toleraba, porque yo había sido quien le quito la nueva oportunidad de amar, quien le arrbato

A su amada. Pero claro esa situación era comprensible, asi que los que me cuidaron fueron

Sulpicia y Athenodora.

No fue que hasta una semana después papa estuvo dispuesto a verme y al encontrarnos el me

Abrazo con tanto amor, ya no me miro como la asesina de su esposa si no como a su hija… su

Nuevo amor. Pero desde ese momento el se porto muy posesivo conmigo y no dejo que

Sulpicia y Athenodora, o, Aro se acercaran a mi. No había duda alguan que me queria mas que

A su vida, me crio con amor, aunque esto no se creyera posible, me cuidaba.

En tan solo unos meses yo ya aparentaba unos 7-10 años y por supuesto cuando aprentaba

Unos 2 años Aro al tocarme se percato de mi don y talvez por eso no me había asesinado,

Porque yo era lo que Aro había buscado por tanto tiempo…a alguien que le mostrara el

Pasado y el futuro de una persona.

Al principio eran sueños pocos claros pero con el tiempo descubri que al mirar hacia los ojos

A alguien eran capaz de ver su vidad pasada y futura, pero no solo eso si no que también

Podía percibir toda emoción de aquellos pensamientos. Era muy útil para Aro ver si había

Algún vampiro que no cumpliera las reglas, o cualquier cosa mas.

Por supuesto también vi el pasado de cada vampiro de la guardia y claro de Caius, Aro, el cual

Pude ver y sentir ese carácter tan ambisioso, y su secretos pasados, pero ese secreto me lo

Guarde muy bien.

También vi el pasado de papa como a Didyme y mi madre y sentir lo que el sentía.

Claro yo era la joya mas valiosa de la guardia de los vulturis y Aro y papa me daban lo que yo

Queria con tal de tenerme contenta…pero ¿a caso las cosas materiales eran importantes?

No de seguro habría cosas no materiales mas valiosas

Al final Aron tenia lo que siempre había querido a una vidente una joya tan preciada, pero que

No era tan feliz encerrada en esa torre como una prisionera. Escuchar tantas historias de amor

Y romances fallidos, no ese no seria mi destino, yo tenia que escribir y seguir mi propia historia…


	3. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3:

VIDA.

El amanecer, el sol entrando por mi ventana, haciendome despertar. Al terminar de

abrir los ojos, me dispuse a darme un baño para comenzar mi dia.

Prepare el baño con agua caliente y un poco de espuma en la bañera. Entre en ella

y me relaje, ya que mi baño se sentia tan bien que no hubiera pretendido salir.

Cerre un poco los ojos sintiendo el agua caliente, abri mi mis ojos y mire hacia el techo

de marmol blanco y aquellas luces que alumbraban el lugar de un tono muy similar al

sol. Aun no dejaba de preguntarme como es que yo tenia todos estos lujos, como de

princesa, ya que mi habitacion parecia una casa, tenia el vestidor y mi baño privado.

Sin duda esto era demasiado para mi y pues como no, cuando se trata de la hija de

algun miembro de los Vulturis y mucho mas aun cuando mi padre es Marcus Vulturi.

Mi mente no deja de imaginarse…¿Cómo seria mi vida si no viviera aquí en volterra?

y en cambio vivia en el mundo exterior…

Oviamente viviria ma, por que no tendria tanta proteccion como ahora y talvez estaria

sola.

Pero bueno no era momento de preocuparme por lo que hubiera afuera de este gran

castillo en el que vivia.

Sali de la bañera, con una toalla enredada alrededor de mi cuerpo y sali del cuarto.

Al salir me encontre en mi cama una ropa tendida, y lo primero que habia era la ropa

interior de encaje color marron ¡Y vaya! por primera vez encontre ropa comoda, que

era unos _jeans _negros, una blusa a cuadros color negro-esmeralda. No tenia ni idea

de porque me encataba tanto ese color, claro el café tambien era bonito y el negro

elegante, pero el verde esmeralda...¡Oh ese si que me encataba!.

Y botas de tacon bajo negras. Era ropa casual para alguien como yo, una adolescente.

Al ponerme la ropa interior me gire al espejo que estaba al lado de mi cama y analice

mi figura. Me mire detenidamente, mi cabello era de ese intenso intenso color negro

que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda y era completamente liso mi piel era palida y

mis mejillas sonrojadas, mis ojos eran de ese azul-verdoso, mi figura habia cambiado

completamente, era esbelata poseia tambien largas piernas, si era un cuerpo muy bien

proporcionado, bueno y que se esperaba de alguien practicamente vampiro de

extrema belleza, pero, tambien poseia algunas caracteristicas humanas y mas de mi

madre, como sus hojos azul-verdes y cabello completamente liso, y la nariz fina y sus

labios llenos y algo rojizos. De mi padre poseia el cabello negro, la simetria del rostro,

aunque era mas o menos como el de mi madre, bueno resumiendo era un poco de

ambos, pero el carácter ese era absolutamente de mi padre, reservada, educada,

respetuosa, y de mama su dulsura, comprension y compasion.

Sonrei al mirarme fisicamente y tambien mentalmente, no es que hubiera sido un

crecimiento muy feliz, en cambio fue todo lo contrario sufri horrible, por que al

principio asimilaba la idea de quedarme como una niña de 8 años como por 4 años

pero luego tenia que volver a asimilar a tener 14 y asi hasta ahora que paresco como

de unos 17 años. Pero debia agradecer que por lo menos mi crecimiento no habia sido

como el de Renesmee, si no un tanto diferente ya que ella tuvo que madurar fisica y

mentalmente en 1 mes y medio, y yo por otro lado tuve casi un año.

Al principio aparentaba 8 años como una niña normal que casi duro como unos 4,

luego entre a la adolescencia. En mi edad de 8 añitos cambio en una de 13 en casi 3

meses, y me daba tiempo para asimilar mi nuevo cuerpo, pero luego llego que en 6

meses asimile tener 16. Era algo confuso, pero por lo menos me daba mas tiempo,

mientras que ella tuvo que aceptarce en 1 mes y medio, de su imagen infantil,

mientras que a mi me paso en casi 1 año.

-Talvez el destino tuvo consideracion conmigo. Ya tengo suficiente con la familia que

me dieron.- Me dije sonriendo ironicamente. Si habia algo de logica en lo que decia

ya bastante era con ser hija de un vulturi como de ademas tener que soportar la idea

de un crecimiento demasiado acelerado.

-Bueno basta de estos pensamientos vamos a terminar de cambiarme-

Mire de nuevo mi ropa. Era comoda y eso queria decir _quien _me la habia dejado.

Anabella.

Ann era la unica persona humana que yo conocia y que incluso vivia aquí en Volterra

y mas aun, con los Vulturis.

Ella trabajaba como la nueva recepcionista, pero eso si no tenia deseos de convertirse,

a salvo que se tratase de que se quedara a mi lado. Sin duda era una mujer sumamen-

te buena que me amaba muchisimo. No era por ofender pero me amaba como si ella

fuera mi madre y yo su hija, pues era la unica figura materna que yo tenia, por que

Sulpicia y Athenodora ellas eran mmm…diferentes. No eran tan apegadas a mi, no me

daban cariño, ni atencion, ni…amor. No como lo hacia Anabella.

Me sente en un banco que estaba al frente de mi tocador y tome el cepillo de cabello

Para cepillarme, y entonces comence a recordar cuando la conoci...

Cuando yo naci nadie queria responsabilizarse de mi, una bebe asesina. Llegamos a

Volterra y en el que seria mi cuarto me dejaron en una cuna de sabanas blancas,

practicamente me dejaron llorar toda la noche. Pero en otra parte del castillo una mu-

jer pedia informes de un nuevo trabajo. Bella mujer sin duda alguna. Ella quedo decep-

cionada que le dijeran que no necesitaban a nadie ese dia, pero cuando se iva algo a-

trajo su atencion. El llanto de un bebe. Ella siguio el sonido de aquel llanto, se topo con

unas escaleras que la llevaban a la parte superior. Siguio caminando y se encontro cer-

ca de una habitacion y alli vio, en la cuna de sabanas blancas, a una pequeña bebe que

lloraba por que alguien la abrazara, y le dieran el amor que ella misma se habia arre-

batado. La mujer tomo en sus brazos a la bebe y la arrullo para que dejase de llorar,

pero cuando ella tomo la pequeña manita de la bebe, sintio un leve dolor de cabeza, y

por algo extraño miro los ojitos de aquella criatura. Por primera vez vio sus ojos de ese

color azul-verdoso un tanto peculiares, nunca habia visto a nadie en la faz de la tierra

con ese color de ojos que a la vez se veian intensos y claros, pero eso no era lo unico

extraño, si no que se vio a ella de niña cuando vivia e America con sus padres visitando

algun lugar. Era una torre grande que giraba y la niña se vei feliz pero luego aquella

vision hermosa se volvia fea, primero estaba contenta con su padre y madre y despues

todo era ira, odio…y entonces solto a la niña de la mano y la deposito en su cuna. La

miro por un momento ella queria irse de ahí, pero algo no la dejaba. Entonces 3 hom-

bres de facciones bellas la encontraron ahí al lado de la bebita ya dormida.

-Lo siento yo…yo…no debi haber venido aquí- Dijo la mujer ya practicamente asustada.

-Si no debiste- Dijo uno de eso hombres de cabellos negros y ojos negros.

-Hermano espera, talvez pueda ayudarnos- Dijo otro de cabello rubio.

-¿A que?

\- A cuidarla.- Dijo de nuevo lanzando una mirada con direccion hacia la cuna -Se que es

mortal pero puede sernos util, mira como ha dormido a _la bella bambina.-_

-Talvez tengas razon, pero si no funciona nos desasemos de ella-

Los 3 hombres se miraron y tomaro a la mujer de los brazos y la llevaron hasta una

habitacion mucho mas grande y alli otra mujer la miro a los ojos

-_La ragazza che hai visto è molto speciale prendersi cura di lei, ma non rivelare ciò che _

_hoyviste e da allora in poi si ha realmente devo loro il rispetto di noi ora . il Vulturis__.-_Le

susurro en aquel idioma italiano.

Pero lo que paso despues fue aun mas extraño, por que el don de aquella vampira no

surtio efecto.

-¿Vulturis?- Pregunto la mujer.-Y ¿Cómo es que esa _ragazza _es especial?-

-¿Como no haz hecho caso de lo que dije?- Pregunto la vampira algo confusa.

-Tranquila mi querida Chelsea veamos por que no logranste crear un vinculo con esta…

mujer- Dijo uno de los vamiros que al parecer era el lider de todo, con aquella sonrisa

malefica.

A la mujer de nuevo la llevaron con la bebe, y ahí le hiciero preguntas y comentarios.

-Esta niña es muy especial, o eso quiero creer yo. Necesitamos a alguin que la cuide y…

ame.-

-¿Y su madre?- Pregunto la mujer curiosa.

-Desafortunadamente ella murio y dejo sola a su hija. Por eso queremos a alguien que

sea para la niña una madre. Dime ¿aceptas?-

la mujer parecio indesisa por un momento y por algo extraño dijo

-Acepto-

-Bien creeme aquí te lo daremos todo.- Dijo aquel hombre de dulce voz con una ma-

quiavelica sonrisa.

La mujer miro a la bebe de nuevo y sonrio dulcemente le acaricio el cabello habia que-

dado fasinada con la bebita realmete enamorada.

Al pasarcasi 2 meses la niña crecia de forma anormal y la mujer se preguntaba por que,

hasta que el padre de la bebe le explico que ella era diferente a otros niños que poseia

cualidades muy especiales, que tenia una herencia sobrenatural. Un dhampiro (hibrido

vampiro-humano).

La mujer, como era de esperarse, quedo asustada por el nuevo mundo que la rodeaba,

por lo sobrenatural, queria alejarse de aquello, pero algo no la dejo, era la niña.

Ella poseia un magnetismo tan inmenso, era imposible no querer estar estar con ella,

era adorable, dulce, de buen corazon, y la mujer no queria que esas cosas desapare-

cieran de la niña, asi que decidio quedarse con ella y cuidarla, dandole el amor que

necesitaba.

Lo que paso desde el primer instante que Ababella vio a Katheryn,fue extraño, ambas

crearon un vinculo casi irrompible, un amor sincero de una _madre _a hija.

Mire de nuevo el espejo volviendo a la realidad, recorde tambien que ese dia fue que

todos se enteraron de lo que era capaz de hacer: Crear vinculos tocando a las personas

y tomando desde lo mas profundo de su ser, recuerdos para asi crear algo.

mire de nuevo el espejo y sonrei, y cuando de nuevo comenzaba a recordar mi niñez,

Alguien toca la puerta….

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro-

-Cariño ¿ya estas lista para tus clases con Aro?- Me pregunto Anabella.

-Mmmm sip ya-

-Algo pensabas ¿no es asi?-

-Pues algo asi. Me acorde de como es que me conociste.-

-Oh. Si yo tambien me acuerdo. Vaya tremendo susto el que me diste.-Dijo ella brome-

ando.

-Lo siento, sabes que yo ni siquiera sabia que pasaba- Dije defendiendome levantando

las manos.

-Lo se, lo se, pero puedes dejar eso para despues-

-Oye Ann tu…¿conociste a mi mamá?-

-Pues no. Cuando yo llegue a aquí ya no tenias a tu…a tu madre.- Dijo algo trizte.

-Sabes me hubiera encantado conocerla. Papá dise que era muy hermosa. Pero lo malo

que no tengo alguan fotografia de ella y pues mi papá ni siquiera quiero que le tome

de la mano para que me muestre a mi mamá. ¿Por qué soy asi Ann un mounstruo,

una…una…una asesina- Le pregunte levantando la vista hacia ella.

-Basta deja de pensar en esas cosas.- Me dijo friamente.

-Pero tengo razon. Soy una Asesina.-

-No es asi.-

-Pero dime ¿Cómo un hijo es capaz de matar a su madre desde adentro?, alimentarse

de ella.-

-Tu caso no es diferente al de muchos otros niños. Hay madres que tambien mueren

en el parto.- Ella hablaba tan rapido y fuerte casi metiendome esa idea en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué Anabella? ¿Por qué se fue?- Lepregunte con la mirada trizte casi al borde de

las lagrimas.

-Ya no llores. Ven.- Me dijo y yo obedeci y ella me abrazo, acaricio mi cabello mientras

añadia-No lo se amor, pero una cosa te digo, que tu madre si te quiso y te quiere mu-

cho ¿si?-

-Si- Ambas estuvimos abrazadas sin decir nada.

-Pero anda vamos a desayunar para que despues vayas con Aro ¿ok?-

-Ok-

Al llegar al comedor tan inmneso como siempre me sirvieron mi comida favorita _risotto_

y a Annabella igual. Era una comida deliciosa de eso no habia duda, pero cuando yo

disfrutaba de mi comoda algo paso por mi cabeza al mirar a Anabella…el antiguo amor

que ella vivio al lado de un hombre que no la merecia…

-Ann tu…tu…¿amaste a ese hombre?- Le pregunte casi tartamudeando. Ella parecio

sorprenderse ante mi pregunta.

-Emm si…¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Oh por que…pues yo no se como es que eso se siente- Sonrei tristemente-¿Cómo se

siente amar?-

-Es algo que cada ser experimente en un tiempo, a una edad. Simplemente es algo que

pasa, se da espontaneamente y ya.-

-El no te merecia- Dije con brusquedad.-No te amaba solo jugo contigo, fuiste su ju-

guete, ¿Por qué tu lo seguias amando?-La mire enojada.

-Por que estaba ciega. Creeme cuando alguien se enamora borra todo rastro de defec-

tos de la otra persona y es dificil olvidarla…-

-Si lo se solo que…habeces pienso que el amor es un sentimiento no muy bonito-

-Claro que no lo es, en algunos casos y que puede lastimar, pero hay veces que si es

muy hermoso.-

-Mmm Ann tu…crees que…-Se me detuvo un poco la voz al querer decir lo que iva a

decir- ¿Crees que haya algo para mi?, quiero decir que si ¿habra alguien que se ena-

more de mi?-

-Pues no debes preocuparte mucho. Cariño eres capaz de crear vinculos yo que tu no

me preocupaba demasiado-Dijo ella bebiendo de su copa sonriendo malvadamente, yo

por mi parte la mire como diciendo que si era enserio lo que decia.

-Ok ok ya lo siento solo que…mira yo creo que si hay alguien para otro alguien, asi que

tu pronto te enamoraras si pero ahora solo disfruta de tu vida ¿si?-

-Ok.- Dije finalmente, pero sentia que debia decir algo mas- ¿Crees que mi familia sea

capaz de dejarme enamorarme?-

-¡Woow! Eso no lo se. Pero es una muy buena pregunta, tu familia es poderosa, yo di-

Ria que la mas poderosa de todo el mundo.-

-Sabes, seria imposible enamorarme de alguien teniendo en cuenta que clase de

_Famiglia_tengo no crees.-

-Pues si, pero no solo hay que pensar en eso si no tambien si tu familia este deacu-

Erdo de quien es la persona de quien te enamore.-

-Es verdad te imaginas que dirian si me enamoro de un humano- Dije algo seria.

-Te matan o lo matan a el- Dijo Ann señalando coon su copa.

-Y ¿si me enamorara de un vampiro?-

-Mmm hay no lo se-

-Pero si…¿existiera otro semi-vampiro?-

-No lo se.-

-Aunque esto es mas descabellado.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Un _hombre lobo_\- Anabella casi se ahogaba cuando dije eso.

-¡Que!-

-Te dije que era una locura-

-Bueno jeje en parte no es mala idea eh-

-Como que no es mala idea. Hablamos de un lobo de un enemigo.-

-Es lo que Aro te hace creer ellos no son enemigos.- Pero mira ya no importa eso, si tu

amas a alguien, el y tu lucharan por su amor, sea humano, vampiro o metamorfo.

Escuchame, tu debes vivir tu vida sea como sea, tienes que tener libertad, aunque sea

poca disfrutar tu que tienes mas oportunidad, por dios Kathe tienes una gran vida por

vivir, literalmente, pero bueno debes vivirla ok.- Dijo ella casi con tono anhelante.

-Si- Le respondi con una sincea sonrisa.

-Bueno. Solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a apoyar por que te adoro, mi pe-

queña niña hermosa- Despues de decir eso me abdrazo y me beso en el cabello.- Pero

ya casi es hora de ir con tu _poderoso tio._-Dijo ella con una mueca tan grasiosa y yo rei.

Ambas salimos del comedor en direccion hacia otra sala en donde Aro me daba mis

clases y en el transcurso del camino pensaba en que talvez Ann tuviera razon y debia

seguir mi propio camino, que no debia dejar que alguien mas me obligara que hacer,

debia en cambio vivir mi vida mientras podia, o bueno algo asi, de seguro mamá pen-

saba lo mismo pero sabia que ella desde el cielo me cuidaba para que yo supiera como

lidiar con esta familia tan…poderosa…y esta vida que tenia….

Pero que muy pronto cambiaria…


	4. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4:

SUEÑOS Y VISIONES.

Al terminar mis clases con Aro; que practicamente consistian en enseñarme ingles, matematicas, fisica, geografia, y muchas mas disciplinas, decidi salir de _"casa"_ y fui al jardin que habia detrás del castillo.

Aquel lugar era al unico que podia salir, y por asi decirlo tenia todas las comodidades que pudiera imaginar, ya que Aro lo habia construido para mi, y muy aparte para que no saliera del castillo a mas lugares y arriesgarme, o mas bien, arriesgarse el a perder su valioso tesoro, bueno pero que mas daba aquel lugar era hermoso, puesto que tenia una pequeña mesa con tres asientos, y sombrilla.

Lo que venia a hacer en este lugar era simplemente pintar. Si algo que habia aprendido era las tecnicas del dibujo asi como tambien, a tocar guitarra acustica, el chelo, violin y por supuesto el piano, este instrumento era mi adoracion, asi como tambien dibujar, y lo que a diario dibujaba, era a mi madre. En algunas veces simplemente pintaba la silueta de mama como una sombra, pero otras, solo era su rostro que era lo unico que recordaba; sin duda mi madre era muy hermosa, su rostro, aunque maduro, era angelical, la simetria era de el era ovalado con una nariz en punta muy perfecta, sus labios gruesos y jugosos de un tono rosa, sus mejillas levemente rosadas, aun en su tez algo morena, sus cejas delineadas de un perfecto color marron, su cabello de color castaño y sus ojos. Oh sus ojos de ese color azul verdoso, que se definian como aguamarina, unos ojos perfectos y unicos que eran dulces, maternales, enigmaticos y bellos.

Los ojos de mi madre eran talvez, lo unico que habia heredado de ella…. Ok talvez no solo eso, tambien poseia cualidades de ella muy definidas, como eran su dulsura, su _rebeldia_ y su curiosidad, y a mi claro que me encantaba tener todo esto de mama, era como tener una parte de ella siempre conmigo y para nunca olvidarla.

Al terminar el retrato de mi madre decidi descansar un rato, asi que puse una cancion de Chopin en mi iPod-Ann me lo habia regalado en mi cumpleaños quinto que mas bien era como si cumpliera trece-y me fui quedando dormina,

En mi profundo sueño vino un pequeño flash de un recuerdo, era mi madre, que con su rostro lleno de cansansio sostenia en brazos a un bebe, era yo y mi madre me abrazaba y en sus labios sostenia una dulce sonrisa, pero despues una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla y ella cerraba los ojos, supe que en ese instante ella ya no poseia vida alguna. Simplemente me movi un poco para apartar aquel recuerdo de mi madre agonizando, y ahí era donde el sueño cambiaba. Aquí solo veia mi crecimiento, como es que era mi vida en Volterra, pero despues repentinamente el sueño se transformo en otro: Era un bosque, muy hermoso, estaba humedo, pero unos pocos rayos de sol entraban entre los arboles y a simple vista se notaba que era primavera. Y yo caminaba entre aquel bosque y llegaba a un prado muy bonito, y me sentaba en el piso, lo que tambien podia ver era que usaba un vestido verde, verde esmeralda que llegaba hasta ariiba de mis rodillas, tambien usaba unas botas negras, que combinaban perfecto con aquel vestido. Decidi levantarme y explorar aquel bosque, pero entonces algo se escuchaba a lo lejos. Una rama rompiendose y tambien pisadas…fue ahí tambien que me puse alerta , pero cuando ya no se escuchaba nada solo el sonido de los pajaros gire el rostro y me tope con algo sumamente extraño pero hermoso…

Era una persona, si, y mas aparte, era un chico, que lo unico que veia eran sus ojos. De un color verde como mi vestido. Verdes esmeralda. Tambien lo que notaba era su piel casi bronceada, pero unicamente me concentraba mas en sus ojos verdes y brillantes.

Aquellos ojos tenian algo singular, cautivador, embriagante y seductor, que hacia que no apartaras tu vista de ellos. Y al parecer el tambien me miraba, pero lo extraño era que ambos no teniamos miedo del uno del otro, y el a mi me daba paz, mucha paz. Estar ahí yo, y con el era tan hermoso, pero entonces me preguntaba, ¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿de donde lo conocia yo?, no lo sabia pero lo haveriguaria, y justo en el momento que iva apreguntar su nombre el desaparecia, y yo veia su espalda con aquellos rayos del sol haciendo resplandecer su hermosa piel morena, era, sin duda, un chico sumamente apuesto, aunque enrealidad no le habia visto el rostro. Cuando baje la mirada, un poco avergonzada por pensar eso me rei de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y volvi a mirar si el chico habia regresado, pero para mi sorpresa ahora solo habia ciertos sonidos…aullidos de lobos.

Y de nuevo el sueño volia cambiar, la situacion no era como la anterior, si no que ahora, era negro, lugubre, obscuro. Mi mirada preocupada buscaba al chico, que no se que tenia, pero me hacia sentir protegida. Lo busque y buusque, pero no lo encontraba y lo que se mostraba ahora era un claro donde estaban Caius y por supuesto Aro con toda su guardia de vampiros, pero tambien note a mi padre y a Annabella juntos pero no estaban del lado de Aro sino en su contra, junto a los Cullen, y ¿Por qué estaban ellos del lado de los Cullen?, y ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí? . esta especie de batalla se parecia a la que anteriormente habian tenido los Vulturis con los Cullen cuando se enteraron de la existencia de Renesmee. Yo preocupada y queriendo saber que estaba pasando corri hacia mi padre y a Ann, pero mi camino era interrumpido por mi madre, que tenia de nuevo esa sonrisa dulce, ¿Cómo era posible que sonriese en momentos asi? y yo solo queria alejarme para ir con papa pero ella tomo de mi mano y al hacerlo la escena cambiaba a el jardin donde yo pintaba, y ahí mi madre me incitaba a mirar en direccion hacia un pequeño puente-que estaba en el jardin donde yo solia salir- el cual mostraba a un hombre alto de cabellos negros y junto a el una mujer de cabello igual negro y ojos color carmesi, ambos tenia una blanca tez. La mujer giro el rostro a mi direccion y pude ver que su mirada reflejaba solo tristeza y decepcion, miro despues hacia el suelo parecia que lloraba y que ignoraba lo que aquel tipo le decia. Ambos discutian y el hombre lleno de furia la to de los hombros de una forma agresiva pero ella se solto de aquel amarre y aquel hombre desaparecio y ella se quedo sola. Yo simplemente miraba a mama confunida por esto que me mostraba, pero de nuevo me decia que mirase y lo hice. Fue ahí cuando una sombra aparecio detrás de la mujer y le arranco la cabeza.

Mis ojos se habrieron demasiado por la sorpresa y me lleve las manos a la boca para callar mis asustados gritos. Esto era una vision muy horrible y vi como el suelo se tornaba rojo por la sangre, era extraño por que la mujer era vampio y se supone que no debian sangrar. Y de nuevo volvi a escuchar los aullidos de lobos, vi a mi madre a Ann a mi padre, todo pasaba tan rapido unos flashes muy veloces pero se detenia ante aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda…..y ahí era donde despertaba.

Abri los ojos rapidamente y me sente. Mi corazon latia muy a prisa por lo que habia visto, estaba muy asustada, tome mi cabello entre mis manos negando con la cabeza por lo que habia visto. Recogi mis cosas para ir a mi recamara.

Al llegar deje mis cosas en el sofa marron y me recoste en la cama, cerre los ojos recordando lo que habia soñado, claro este sueño no era el unico que habia tenido, desde que tengo memoria, habian sueños un poco como estos pero no habia sido tan explicitos como ahora, asi que de nuevo tome pluma y hoja y dibuje lo que habia visto.

Y de nuevo al terminar el dibujo me centre en los ojos verdes esmeralda. Tambien busque otros de mis dibujos que habia hecho de mis otros sueños y encontre lo que buscaba, el mismo dibujo de aquellos ojos y la silueta del chico.

¿Pero que rayos estaba pasandome? ¿Por qué soñaba esta clase de cosas? No lo sabia pero algun dia temdria que saberlo, talvez eran tonterias mias, pero y quetal si no…

Sueños raros, pero que sin duda daban paso a algo nuevo en mi, visiones. Talvez ¿Eran acontecimientos futuros? No lo se pero ahora no solo sabia crear cietos vinculos con las personas, ahora veia un futuro, pero claro esto seria mi secreto, solo mio, ya que debia proteger lo que veia por que ra de seguro algo preciado.

Y mas aun debia saber ¿Por qué veia a un chico en mis suenos?

-_Es tu destino Katheryn-_ Escuche susurrar a mi subconciente.

Talvez tenia razon y aquellos sueños si significaban algo para mi y para todos.


	5. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5:

NOTICIA

Habia pasado tan solo 1 mes desde que habia tenido aquellos sueños, claro no significaba que no habia dejado de tenerlos, sino que cada vez se presenteban mas y mas. Esto si que era tedioso pero que talvez significasen algo, y por supuesto que investigaria el por que de dichosos sueños.

Pero talvez hoy no me preocuparia por eso, ya que hoy Ann me traeria un guardarropa nuevo y me probaria todo lo que trajera.

La espere en mi cuarto, dejo que llegaria a las 5:00pm, y se habia ido desde el mediodia. Pero ahora eran las 8:00pm y aun no llegaba y comenzaba a preocuparme. No fue hasta que, yo sali a preguntarle a Aro y a mi padre si Ann aun no llegaba, y lo que encontre fue algo confuso pero que tenia una buena explicacion.

Al parecer Demetri le entrego una carta a Aro, yo no sabia de quien era hasta que el se percato de mi precencia y comenzo a leer la carta:

_Se que me he ido sin avisar, pero lo que ha pasado hoy era demasiado importante y necesitaba mi atencion. Kathe lo siento por irme asi mesiado rapido, pero te lo dire a ti; Mi unica familia de este mundo, a parte de ti, que es mi,madre murio_. _Al parecer fue un paro cardiaco la causa de su muerte, me duele haberte dejado, pero tambien me duele no sepultar a mi madre y verla por ultima vez._

Yo solo pude pensar que ella estaba trizte, que talvez habia sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para ella, que le dolia preder a un ser querido, pero que en este caso era su madre de la que hablabamos. Yo sabia tambien como dolia eso, perder a tu madre.

Aro simplemente me miro con esa mirada fria que decia _Lo lamento_ pero que sin duda era fingida, mientras que mi padre, me miraba con un aire de tristeza, pero que si era real, y todos los demas solo miraron a Aro.

Mire a Aro y solo sali corriendo hacia mi recamara. Pense y pense ¿A dónde habia ido Annabella?, ¿Dónde es que vivia su madre?. Fue ahí donde recorde una cosa.

Cuando yo era pequeña, Anna me habia contado que antiguamente ella habia vivido en Marysville, al norte de Seattle. Intui que talvez la madre de Ann talvez aun seguia viviendo ahí, hasta claro el dia de su tragica muerte. Pero me pregunte otra cosa, ¿Annabella volveria a milado? Yo ya sabia que el lazo que la unia a mi era fuerte pero que claro era posible romper. Talvez Anna vio una opotunidad de salir de Volterra y no la desperdicio y ya no volveria conmigo. _¡No!_ Tan solo de pensarlo era horrible, ella nunca me abandonaria yo era muy importante para ella. Tenia que pensar muy bien todo esto sabia que ella regresaria y tenia que tener esperanzas de ello. Annabella tenia que regresar _Tenia que hacerlo._

Habian pasado dos meses, dos miserables meses de los cuales no sabia nada de Annabella. Talvez algo le habia pasado o es a caso que ya nunca queria volver conmigo. Eso no lo sabia pero tenia que aberiguarlo. Esta sentada en el sofa de terciopelo rojo de mi recama y pensaba como es que le haria para encontrar a mi mejor amiga, cuando poco a poco me iva quedando dormida.

Un nuevo sueño aparecio muy simililar a los otros, pero un poquito mas…._magico…._

Estaba de nuevo en el mismo claro del bosque sentada en la hierba, pero en el anterior sueño me levantaba y seguia caminando, sino que caia al suelo y alguien se ponia encima de mi, me aprisionaba con su cuerpo y sus manos acariciaban mi rostro. Abria los ojos y me encontraba con aquella mirada dulce, apasionada…._enamorada_ de ese hermozo color verde esmeralda. Sus labios un poco delgados pero jugosos se acercaba a los mios, pero, no los besaba, simplemente sonreian felices y ahí era donde todo cambiaba ya que este chico susurraba algo en mi oido, algo muy muy bonito:

_Amore della mia vita._

_(Amor de mi vida)._

Me quede paralizada ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba una voz en mis sueños, y mas aun, era la voz tan dulce y seductora de este chico. Las palabras que dijo sonaban tan sinceras y verdaderas y yo solo cerraba los ojos…. Y ahí despertaba.

Me levante presipitadamente del sofa. Esto que me pasaba era imposible, leer tantas gistorias de amor ya me estaban volviendo loca y dejaban volar demasiado mi imaginacion. –_Ya deja de pensar en eso Kathe-_ escuchaba susurrar a mi razon. Si dejar de pensar en eso, pero acaso era posible dejar de pensar en mis _visiones que tendian a volverse reales._

El dia siguiente me aliste para salir, ya que habria fiesta, si era el Dia de San Salvatore y yo me arreglaba para ir con mi padre. Ya que aAnna aun no regresaba Athenodora habia traido para mi un vestido negro de tul y encage, claro que era muy hermoso y pensandolo bien era el unico vestido que me gustaba ya que tenia si tul, pero no deasiado, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla y tenia un liston rojo en la cintura, combinaba bien con los zapatos de tacon negros que tenia. Pasamos bien bien la fiesta viendo como los humanos celebraban a su _Salvador_.

Al entrar Caius, Aro y mi padre, Marcus se centaron en esas cillas, que daban un aire de tronos de la realeza. Fue ahí que no aguante mas mi preocupacion y dije algo mirando hacia Aro:

-¡Aro no puedo seguir conesto! Estoy preocupandome demasiado Annabella no aparece y a ti es como si te diera igual.-Le dije gritando

-Deberias tranquilizarte Katheryn ella aparecera- Dijo el tranquilamente.

-¡Es que no puedo, no soporto ver como es que nadie hace nada por encontrarla. Ella es como si fuera mi madre y no renunciare a ella!. Asi que si nadie va en su busqueda lo hare yo.- Dije en un tono decidido levantando el menton simbolo de fuerza.

-No no lo haras. Te quedaras aquí, me escuchaste, Katheryn- Me dijo Aro clavandome esa mirada carmesi. Mi padre y Caius simplemente nos miraron pero no desian nada, y yo solo mire fijamente a Aro, pero decidi salir de este castillo. Fue en ese momento que me encontre con un joven de unos 14 años que se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-Señorita Kat.. Cata…- Decia torpemente ese chico tratando de decir mi nombre.

-Katheryn- le dije

-Le traigo una carta-

-¿Una carta?, ¿De quien?- Pregunte.

-De la señorita Brown-

-De Annabella- dije sorprendida

-Tome- Aquel chico me dio la carta y sigui hablando-No le diga a nadie que le he dado esta carta la señorita Ann me pidio que nadie se enterara solo usted, pero tengo que irme, usted nunca me ha visto ¿esta bien?- Me pregunto y yo solo asenti.

Cuando el chico se fue escondi bien la carta y me fui a mi cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Comense a leer la carta que decia:

"_Se que estas preocupada por mi desde que me fui y se tambien que hice mal en dejarte sola con esas personas que podrian lastimarte, pero bueno, la razon por la que no he vuelto a Volterra es por que, no puedo, no es que no quiera regresar a tu lado, es otra razon, no puedo hacerlo, por que ahora soy algo malo y monstruoso que tu odiaras. Paso algo aquí en Marysville que cambio todo lo que yo era y temo que lo que me ha pasado te lastime, temo yo lastimarte, asi que aunque me duela en el alma, te dire que, no volvere a Volterra. Perdoname cariño, te amo, pero por lo que soy no regresare. No te preocupes por mi estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, pero no olvides que te amo demasiado, y por eso te estoy dejando ir. Ten cuidado con la ropa de Athenodora y Sulpicia te pongan. Sabes lo que mas extrañare; dormir, dormir placidamente."_

_Te amo mia vita. __Annabella._

Muchas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas ya que la mujer que ahora consideraba mi madre me habia abandonado. Estaba tan triste y confundida de por que se habia ido.

-¡¿Por qué Annabella?!, ¡Por que te fuiste!, no me abandones por favor, vuelve te necesito- Llore y llore en mi cama preguntando una y otra vez por que se habia ido mi mejor amiga. Limpie mis lagrimas y lei muchas veces la carta repasando una y otra vez el texto.

Hasta que unas palabras, que antes para mi no tenia sentido, se posaron en mi cabeza:

"_No puedo hacerlo por que ahora soy algo malo y monstruoso que tu odiaras. Paso algo aquí en Marysville que cambio todo lo que yo era y temo que lo que me ha pasado te lastime, temo yo lastimarte"._

"_Sabes lo que mas extrañare; dormir, dormir placidamente."_

Fue ahí cunado ¡Boom! Se hizo la luz. Anna segui vivi pero algo le habia pasado, algo que la cambio completamente, se habia convertido en un…_mounstruo_...o sea que ahora era una…_vampira…_No podia ser, pero talvez si. Mi mejor amiga ahora era vampira. Pero eso no impedia que decidiera ir, mas aun, a su busqueda. Por que la encontraria…

-Te encontrare Anna, lo hare….


	6. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6 Y 7:

BUSQUEDA Y MUDANZA.

Pasaron 2 semanas, de las cuales me aprendi de memoria cada ciudad de America y de Seattle, para asi buscar a Annabella y reencontrarnos.

En una mochila que tenia por ahí empaque mis cosas, mas indispensables dos de mis libros favoritos, un cuadreno, ropa, zapatos y solo eso, pero algo vino a mi cabeza. ¿Cómo es que saldria de Volterra y llegaria hasta Marysville?. Y aparte ¿Controlaria bien mi sed?. Tenia que pensarlo y muy bien, ser mas inteligente y no dejar rastro para que Demetri me encontrara y le dijera a Aro donde estaba. Tenia qu buscar una forma, y lo hice, ya que volvi a buscar al chico que me habia entregado la carta de Annabella, para que me ayudara a conseguir un boleto de avion para Seattle.

Lo encontre de camino a su casa, al parecer, y le dije:

-Por favor tienes que ayudarme- dije suplicante.

-No no puedo, ademas te dije que nunca me viste yo no te conosco- dijo el nervioso.

-Enserio necesito de tu ayuda. Tengo que ir hasta America, especificamente a una ciudad de Seattle, Marysville, se que Anna esta ahí y no se como conseguir un boleto de avion que llegue hasta ahí, si lo hiciera mi padre y mi tio me encontrarian y me matendria como prisionera- dije de nuevo suplicandole su ayuda pero el parecia indesiso-Ademas se que tu sabes bien lo que somos nosotros y si no me ayudas les contare a mi familia que sabes nuestro secreto y te aseguro que te mataran- mi voz sono mas firme y amenazadora.

-Esta bien, pero no les digas que se lo que son.- Dijo el resignado. Y yo solo sonreia como agradesimiento-Mira, comprare un boleto que tenga como destino america o Seattle y vendre en dos dias por ti para llevarte al aeropuerto ¿si?-

-Claro, si , si. Si necesitas dinero aquí esta algo que he ahorrado- le di el dinero y sonrei.

Y asi espere esos dos dias, que se me hicieron eternos, para que el chico me trajera el boleto que en parte era para volver a ver a Annabella, pero por otra era para conseguir mi boleto para la libertad. El chico y yo nos vimos en mi jardin secreto. Ya le habia dicho que lo esperaria ahí de dos de la tarde hasta las tres y media.

-Hola- Saludo

-Hola. ¿Lo traes?. Pregunte.

-Si, estas de suerte hay un vuelo directo de Italia a Seattle- Me sonrio y me entrego el voleto.-Pero dime ¿Cómo haras para salir de aquí y que esas…._personas…_no te vean?- Me pregunto.

-Escucha ellos no pueden Sali de dia, ademas aun hay sol, eso impide que salgan. Asi que la horade irnos es ahora- Le dije y tome mi mochila que estaba detrás del arbol.

-¿Cómo ahora?- El pregunto preocupado.

-Si. Porque si salimos de noche les sera mas facil atraparnos. A ti te mataran y a mi me aprisionaran y no me arriesgare a que una persona inocente salga lastimada por mi culpa, asi que vamos ya.

Ambos salimos por una puerta pequeña del jardin. El como sabia conducir llevaba un auto y subibos a el.

-Oye grasias por lo que haces por mi. Y perdon por amenazarte como lo hice.- Me disculpe con el, por que si habia hecho mal haberle dicho esas cosas y asustarlo.

-No descuida.- Dijo el y sigui hablando-Ademas tu amiga Annabella ayudo a que mi hermana no muriera.-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, tu amiga al parecer es una buena doctora y ayudo a mi hermana a no morir. Mi hermana pequeña tenia pulmonia, y Annabella le receto jarabes para que le ayudara a no tener mas esa espantosa tos, y milagrosamente mi hermanita se curo.-dijo el sonriendo lo que mi amiga habia hecho por ellos-Sabes ayudare a todo aquel que sea su amigo o conocido- Giro hacia mi y me sonrio y solo me ruborize.

-Pues grasias por confiar en Anna. Ella es muy buena incluso no temio vivir entre tantos tantos….seres, con tal de estar conmigo.-Oye una cosa mas.-

-Si dime-

-Me estas ayudando y aun no se tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombres es Erick Carlo.-sonrio y me volvio a mirar.-Y el tuyo, a parte de Katheryn.-

-Ah pues el mio es Aiyanna Katherina Vulturi- Sonrei y baje la mirada.

-¿Enserio ese es tu nombre?- Me pregunto soltando una carcajada.

-Oye no te rias, es enserio asi me llamo.-

-Ok ok….Esque enserio tu nombre nunca lo habia oido- El seguia riendo, al parecer mi nombre le parecia grasioso.-Esta bien….esque no es muy grasioso.-

-Mira mi nombre tiene un significado.- Le dije dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¿Asi?, ¿Y que significa?-

-Katheryn es deribado de Catalina, que significa: pura. Y Aiyanna significa: flor eterna. Asi que se podria decir que mi nombre es: Aquella flor eterna y pura. Ademas me pusieron Katheryn en honor a mi abuela, la madre de mi mamá.

-Mmmm, interesante y muy bonito nombre.

-Grasias.-

Ambos fuimos platicando todo el camino de nuestras vidas. Yo le conte de como era vivir con los Vulturis y como era ser hija de uno. Al final llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos del auto y el me dio mi mochila y me llevo hasta dentro del aeropuerto y a tomar mi avion.

-Bien creo que es hora de despedirnos- Me dijo el.-

-Si, creo- Le mire triste ya que el me habia ayudado a salir de Volterra y no pude evitar no darle un abrazo. El parecio sorprendido por mi efusivo abrazo pero lo correspondio y me abrazo.-Adios Erick, muchas grasias.

-No es nada se notaba que no estabas muy a gusto ahí en Volterra, y ahora talvez seas mas feliz si te vas a otro lugar. Ademas, aunque no lo creas, me agradas y quiero que seas feliz ¿ok?-

-Si, adios Erick.- Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui en direccion a tomar mi avion. Fui prediendolo de vista con todas esas demas personas y era sorprendente que tuviera este autocontrol de mi sed. Tome mi avion y pense en lo que dijo Erick _"me agradas y quiero que seas feliz." _Talvez tenia razon y eso debia hacer.

Casi 10 horas de vuelo, por culpa de una tormenta, llegue a Seattle. Estaba atardeciendo, y sabia que pronto llegaria la noche, asi que tenia que buscar un lugar en donde dormir. Busque un pequeño hotel donde pasar la noche, llevaba dinero para rentar un cuarto. Esta noche dormiria y mañana comenzaria mi busqueda para encontrar a Annabella.

Al dia siguiente tome un autobus que iva a Everett. Al llegar ahí tome un taxi para Marysville. Llegue a mi destino y comence a buscar la casa de Anna. Deambulaba por las calles de Marysville buscando y buscando aquella casa, pero estaba cansada y tenia hambre y mucha, y las personas que pasaban cerca de mi, despertaban aun mas mi apetito de beber sangre. Pero no, tenia que tener mas autocontrol y resistir, pero mi apetito aumentaba cada vez mas, y ya no podia soportarlo mas era demasiada fuerza de voluntad, se que aun llegue a un callejon y me sente de golpe, respiraba agitadamente, trague saliva, necesitaba comida, y mas aun sangre, ya que no habia bebido una gota desde hace 4 dias, que habia salido de Volterra, apoyaba mi cabeza en la pared y trataba de calmarme, gire mi cabeza y vi a unos 4 metros de mi, a una mujer de cabellos rojos la cual tenia sometida a una persona a la cual le encajo los dientes. Si estaba bebiendo su sangre, era una…una vampira...Yo simplemente me quede mirando, todo paso tan rapido que no hice otra cosa mas que ver. Al terminar su _"cena"_ se giro hacia mi y fue entonces que pude verle el rostro. Aquellas hermosas facciones, la piel blanca y el cabello rojo caoba con aquellos ojos verdes (aunque ahora rojos carmesi), eran de alguien inconfundible…._Annabella…._

-¿An…Annabella?- Le pregunte tartamudeando.

No podia creer que aquella mujer vampiro fuera mi mejor amiga, la cual habia buscado desesperadamente y que ahora se encontraba frente a mi. Su aspecto ahora, algo diferente, pero que no dejaba de haber cierta familiaridad en ella. Ella solo me miro a los ojos una vez y despues me dio la espalda, yo pude levantarme y me acerque a ella.

-Annabella…¿estas…estas bien…?- Dije en un susurro y apunto de poner mi mano en su hombro.

-¡No me toques! Te haria daño- Dijo casi ella al borde de las lagrimas pero de alguna manera firme.

-Annabella vine a buscarte y llevarte a casa-

-No. Yo soy un mounstruo vete-

-Pues…Pues. No.- Le dije firme y nerviosa-Prometi que te encontraria y te llevaria a casa.-

-Pero yo no quiero volver a Volterra.-

-Annabella por favor vuelve conmigo, te necesito, vivir en Volterra sin ti no es vida- Dije llorando.

-Mira hay que ir a un lugar mas seguro, aquí pueden escucharnos.-Me dijo y tomo de mi mano y me llevo hasta una casa muy bonita. Esta casa estaba a unas 2 calles de donde la habia encontrado. Al entrar pude ver que del lado derecho se ubicaba la sala: los sofas eran de color marron oscuro y la mesita era de color roja, tambien habia una chimenea café y en esta habia fotografias de una mujer junto a una niña de no mas de 3 años; de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes y tez blanca. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba la cocina con un comedor de 4 sillas maximo color rojo oscuro, estufa gris y una despensa del mismo color que el comedor, con refrigerador igual gris, al frente al entrar estaban las escaleras. Me embobaba tanto en aquella casa, por el simple hecho de que, pues, yo vivia en algo mas grande, practicamente un palacio, (si extraño, pero era un palacio) y no es que me importara el tamaño de una casa o lujos asi, no de hecho me gustaba mas lo simple pero eso si elegante.

-Sientate- Dijo Ann, que me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Eh?, Asi si grasias- Me sente en aquel sofa pequeño mientras ella lo hizo en el mediano. -¿Estas bien?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Pues me trajiste aquí tu, siendo…lo que…lo que eres-

-Para vivir con _"personas asi" _parece que me temes- Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro que estoy asustada, por que esa personas las conosco y se lo que son y ademas ellas ya tienen…_"control".-_

-Si tienes razon- Dijo mi amiga bajando la vista algo triste.

-¿Desde…Desde cuando eres…asi?- Pregunte tartamudeando.

-Desde hace 1 mes mas o menos-

-¿Por eso no habias vuelto a casa?-

-Donde vives dificilmente es una casa-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte confundida, no entendia por que hablaba tan mal de Volterra.

-Ese lugar es malo kathe.-

-¿Y por que?-

-Me di cuenta de cosas que no es bueno saber-

-Ese lugar para mi, aunque extraño sea es mi casa, ¿Por qué tu dises que es malo?, ¡Dime!-

-Esta bien quieres oir por que es malo-

-Si por favor.-

-Bien. Quienes viven ahí estan controlados por Chelsea y esta es controlada por Aro. Jane y Alec practicamente son los lamebotas de Aro, por que simplemente los salvo de ser quemados en el pasado, Caius ambisiona poder como Aro, y tu padre no tiene una meta en la vida, un proposito, el es el titere de Aro.- Solto ella todas esas cosas.-No lo ves, o no lo quieres ver. Todos estan a las ordenes de Aro, sus propositos giran en torno a el y sus psicopatas propositos, son marionetas , juguetes de Aro, y ¿sabes para que?. Para hacerse poderoso…imbensible. Hasta tu eres su marioneta, su preferida, eres unica para el y para todos, ¿Por qué crees que te vigila tanto?. Tu poder es unico ante todos, nadie pensaba que un vampiro, ni mucho menos un hibrido tuviera un don, o mas bien _dones _como tu tu padre ve los lazos de otras personas, tu los creas y aunque poco, los puedes destruir, y ademas no olvidemos algo vital que Aro siempre quiso. Adivinar el futuro. Por que tu puedes hacer eso, tus sueños son visiones como las de Alice, y eso es lo que Aro deseaba, y ahora todos los vampiros saben de ti.-Finalizo clavandome esa mirada que no parecia de ella era de odio rencor.

-Yo…lo se, se lo que soy para Aro pero me protege- Dije con lagrimas en los ojos y Ann cambio u semblante mas tranquilo y dulce.

-Perdoname por decirte esto asi pero si no lo hacia no estaria tranquila. Pero yo no quiero regresar a un lugar donde vivire horrible, encerrada y matando gente, no quiero-

-No lo hagas, yo tampoco quiero vivir ahí por que…-Dije mirando el techo muy muy triste.

-¿Por qué?-Ella pregunto preocupada.

-Yo vi…vi…como mataban gente…vi homicidio.-Ya lloraba y Ann me abrazo fuerte sabia que necesitaba un abrazo despues de eso.

-¿Cuándo viste eso?-

-Cuando venia en el avion a Seattle, yo dormia y vi todo claro vi los propositos de Aro, solo me utiliza, y no solo a mi a todos para sus fines personales.-

-Lo ves por que no quiero volver, el es malo solo quiere el poder, Katheryn por favor yo no quiero volver y mucho menos tu, no te pondre en peligro.-

-Lo se, pero si nos encuentran- Dije preocupada.

-No te preocupes pensare en algo.-

-Dime ¡ya tienes control con eso?-

-Algo asi, pero quiero _otra dieta_ no quiero esto.-

-Entonces yo te ayudo.-

-Esta bien.- Me abrazo y beso mi frente.-Hay una cama arriba de seguro tienes sueño.-

-No solo sueño, hambre tambien.-Dije y sonrei.

-Bien tu sube y yo preparo una deliciosa sopa-

-Bien-

Subi hasta ese cuarto y pude ver muchas fotos de Anna cuando era pequeña. Esta habitacion era suya de eso no habia duda. Escuche que alguien entraba y gire rapidamente.

-Yo vivi aquí con mi mamá- Dijo y me mostro una foto de ella y una mujer de cabello rojo igual que ella.-Mi madre y yo llegamos aquí cuando ella de divorcio de mi padre, yo tenia 8 años.-

-Ella es muy bonita, y tu cuarto tambien lo es-

-Grasias-

-Come tu sopa- Me entrego un plato con sopa no muy caliente ni fria, tibia.

-Sabes podriamos vivir cerca de Forks- Dijo ella.

-¿Y por que en Forks?-Pregunte algo confundida.

-Pues es el unico lugar en el que Aro tiene prohibido entrar-Ella se encojio de hombros.

-Eso ya lo se, pero tampoco notros podemos entrar.-

-Yo nunca dije que entrariamos a _cierto_ territorio eh.-Dijo y me miro con una ceja arriba.-Podemos ir a territorio humano pero ceca tambien de territorio _vigilado, _¿Qué te parece?-

-Mmmm no lo se-

-Vamos asi no nos molestaran jamas. Ademas tu y yo sabemos que tu mente, tu corazon y tus sueños tiene razon, ahí seriamos libres de la tirania de Aro- Me miro con ojos suplicantes pero que como ella decia tenian razon en vivir en Forks.

-Esta bien-Dije finalmente y Annabella sonrio y se llevo el plato ya que me habia terminado mi sopa.

-Ok comenzare a buscar una casa, muebles y todo para mudarnos-Me guiño el ojo y finalizo.-Buenas noches mi niña duerme.-Y se fue cerrando la habitancion y yo me quede dorminada placidamente.

Habia pasado tan solo 2 semanas y Anna ya tenia todo listo, casa, muebles y todo, hasta un autoy hoy era el dia en el que tendriamos, y comenzariamos una nueva vida. Yo comenzaria una nueva vida, pero algo en mi no solo estaba feliz por eso, si no por algo mas, por algo mas…hermoso…


	7. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

MUDANZA SEGUNDA PARTE.

Fueron como 2 o casi 3 horas de viaje desde Marysville hasta Forks, en los cuales estuve pensando: _Ok Katheryn viviras en un lugar nuevo, muy nuevo para ti, y muy particular en el cual nunca habias estado, pero pensemos en otra cosa, ¿Iras a la escuela?, ¿Tendras amigos?, ¿Viviras normal como siempre has querido?. _Esas eran muy buenas preguntas que antes no me habia planteado hasta ahora. Claro que queria una respuesta a cada pregunta, pero tambien sabia que era dificil responderlas. No sabia con exactitud que seria de mi nueva vida, pero debia de estar preparada para ello.

Fui saliendo de mis pensamientos conforme veia las casas y pequeñas tiendas que habia en Forks. No me habia percatado que desde hace casi 10 minutos que habiamos llegado a Forks, mi nuevo hogar, y Anna me decia algo.

-Hola…Tierra llamando a Katheryn.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-

-No se en que piensas…pero estabas muy distraida.-

-No. Solo que pensaba en la nueva vida que llevare…-

-Es que acaso ya te arrepentiste de la decisión que tomaste.-No sabia si lo que decia sonaba como pregunta o afirmacion.

-No no es eso solo que pensaba o…me gustaria...que…que papá estuviera aquí.-Dije triste, puesto que mi padre fuese como fuese, el era mi padre y yo lo queria y extrañara.

-Ya sabes que tu padre tiene…ciertas "obligaciones" que hacer.-

-Si. Ser un "rey" junto a Aro y Caius.-

-Exacto. Pero ya deja de pensar en eso, mejor piensa que ya viviremos mejor, que viviremos libres.-

-Esta bien.-

Sabia que Annabella tenia razon, ya era demasiado que me preocupara asi, que debia vivir mi vida, no ser egoista claro, pero quererme a mi, disfrutar lo que nunca tendria en Volterra, encerrada con los Vulturis.

Hoy era un nuevo dia, en mi nuevo hogar. El dia era lluvioso, pero parecia calido, solo era una leve brisa, y yo aun estaba recostada en mi cama terminando de despertar, solo gire un poco y escuche un ruido que venia de la cocina. Me puse un sueter largo que tenia como pijama y baje a ver que pasaba. Era Annabella remodelando la casa, movia un sofa a este lugar, otro aquí y por aya.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunte.

-Tu que crees…-Respondio ella.

-Hace casi mmmm 10 horas que nos acabamos de mudar, ¿y tu ya estas remodelando?-

-Ah si pues no me gustaba en que lugar estaban los sofas asi que los cambie, ¿o no se ven bien?-

-No claro que si-Ella despues no dijo nada mas y me sonrio.

Lo bueno y talvez positivo de todo esto, es que por primera vez no me sentia prisionera en mi propia casa. Si, talvez me agradaba estar encerrada todo el tiempo y no hablar con nadie mas, que no fueran las personas que conociera, pero todo eso era por la influencia de Aro en mi. Ya que parecia mas la hija de Aro Vulturi, que de Marcus. El punto era que ahora me sentia un poco mejor no estando encerrada en Volterra y teniendo ya la sensacion de que era _"normal"_ ya tenia una casa, un nuevo hogar, incluso ropa de **Adolescente, **pero aun falta algo, de la cual no era mi mejor cualidad ni lo hacia bien. –"De hecho nunca, nunca lo habia hecho."- Hacer amigos y asistir a una escuela. Eso obiamente no era un punto a mi favor, pero ya pensaria en como saldria de eso, por ahora era mejor ir acostumbrandome a mi nueva casa.

-Sabes. Consegui un trabajo en el hospital de Forks.- Dijo mi amiga centandose en el sofa corto yo estaba de pie recargada al lado de la pequeña chimenea.

-¿Asi y de que?- Le pregunte.

-Pues apenas comence como una enfermera. Pero claro no descartemos la idea de convertirme en doctora.-El tono en que dijo que queria ser doctora le daba tanta felicidad ya que ella anteriormente cuando viviamos en Volterra me habia dicho que se habia graduado de doctora de la universidad de Londres.

-Me alegra pensar que eres optimista con respecto a lo de ser doctora. Pero. ¿Cómo conseguiste el trabajo?-

-Ah pues un amigo de mi madre es doctor, de hecho el casi influyo en mi decision de estudiar medicina, y hablo con sus contactos y encontro un trabajo para mi.-

-Me alegra.-

-Pues no lo parece. Mirate, esa mirada de aparentar algo que no es, es mas tu mirada triste, la conosco bien y se que me mientes, ya dime que te pasa.- Ella me miraba estudiando mi rostro, mi mirada.

-Claro que me alegra que consiguieras un trabajo, pero…pero…-

-¿Pero que?-

-Pero tengo miedo.-Baje la vista con leves lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿A que?-

-Ah esta vida.- Ann me miraba no comprendiendo lo que decia.-Si, se que diras que yo fui la primera en que practicamente queria salir de Volterra y vivir como una chica normal, pero a la vez me asusta. Y aun mas sabiendo que Aro puede encontrarnos y que nos haga algo.

-A ti no te hara nada, por otro lado a mi si. Kathe eres valiosa para el, en el sentido en que necesita **tus dones** para sentirse poderoso y superior a todos y yo no le sirvo.-

-Claro que le sirves no olvidemos tu don…-Ella parecio sorprendida por lo que le dije. Yo sabia que te tenia razon con lo de respecto a Aro, que necesitaba de mi, pero que tambien ahora Ann le era util a Aro.

-No hablemos de eso ahora por favor-

-Esta bien pero tarde o temprano lo haremos.-

-Mejor por que no pensamos en que hare contigo cuando me vaya a trabajar.- Ann cambio el tema tan rapido y me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y si te digo que tampoco quiero hablar de eso.- Mire desafiante a aquella mujer que se decia mi amiga.

-No puedes hacerlo, por que soy mayor que tu, estas bajo mi responsabilidad y bajo mis ordenes.- Dijo en tono desafiante y autoritario, y pues…tenia razon debia acatar sus ordenes.

-¿Y en que has pensado?-

-Que deberias ir a la escuela.-

-¿Qué?-

-Si. Ir a la escuela, hacer amigos.-Cuando dijo eso yo iva a decir otra cosa pero ella aun continuaba hablando.-Se que me diras, _" Pero Ann yo ya he estudiado en Volterra con Aro y mi padre, y no olvides que soy mitad vampiro y aprendo demasiado rapido, asi que, ¿que caso tiene ir a una escuela?".- _su tono, era claro mientras decia lo que se suponia que yo diria, burlon.

-¿Segura que tu don no es leer la mente?-Yo le pregunte tambien en tono burlon.

-Katheryn, no es el hecho de que no sepas nada, yo mas que nadie se que aprendes demasiado rapido que incluso sabes mas cosas que yo.- Mientras lo decia yo no bajaba la mirada de ella le prestaba tanta atencion, queria ver hasta donde queria llegar.-Pero cariño no sabes nada de la vida, de ser humano, o bueno, mitad humano. Aro no te enseño a hacer amigos a convivir, a ser libre.- Las palabras de Ann adquirian un tono suave, cariñoso y maternal.

-Asi que…lo que tu quieres ¿es que sea amigable?-

-No solo amigable, mas abierta, mas espontanea, tratar de sentirte normal como las de mas personas. ¿No es lo que siempre dices, que deseas **sentirte normal**?-

-Lo se. Lo se…- Ella tenia razon de todo, queria ser libre sentirme normal como todas la chicas de _"mi edad"_, salir a fiestas, tener amigas con quien charlar de algun chico o de alguna pelicula, cancion o banda musical de moda, como todo lo que decian las revistas de adolescentes que Ann me traia. Yo ya habia tomado la decisión de comenzar una nueva vida, mas normal, desde el dia que habia salido de Volterra asi que ahora debia poder de mi parte y comenzar esta vida.

-Sabes que no te obligaria a hacer algo que no quieres, pero tienes que comenzar a encontrar tu ser y espiritu, encontrarte a ti misma.

-Anna tengo miedo…a que…a que nadie me acepte, miedo al rechazo.-

-No debes por que temer ademas eres tan dulce y tan hermosa como para que nadie te quiera, cariño todos te amaran. Todos.- Sus palabras eran dulces y anhelantes de que las creyera y asi lo hice, solo ella era capaz de darme confianza en mi misma.

-Esta bien lo hare.- Le sonrei con una sonrisa de lo mas sincera.

-Bien ahora hay que pensar a que instituto iras.-

-Bueno busca uno que este cerca.-

-Claro.- Ann dio un pequeño salto de felicidad y puso una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion y se dirigio a la cosina dejandome a mi en la sala y dijo.-Te preparare el desayuno.-

Ella se puso a preparar el desayuno, mientras que yo pensaba en todo lo que habiamos dicho, de lo cual mucho de todo eso era verdad, debia comenzar a encontarme a tener un proposito de mi larga vida. Sonrei un poco al pensar en aquello de _vida eterna, _ a veces el destino era,cruel, por que ponian a personas solitarias con una larga vida…

Despues de desayunar Annabella me dijo que iria a su primer dia de trabajo al hospital y me dijo que podria ir a dar un pequeño paseo al bosque, claro sin alejarme demasiado de casa. Subi a mi habitacion y busque entre las cosas que habia traido de Volterra, ropa comoda, y encontre unos jeans de mezclilla azul, una blusa blanca un poco gruesa, unas botas altas de muy poco tacon, y una chamarra azul marino. Sali de casa, prefiriendo el paseo en el bosque, ya que aquí nadie me obligaba a estar encerrada, y debia salir. Comenzando a caminar por el bosque escuchaba el cantar de las aves, mis manos rozaban las hiervas y flores que encontraba a mi paso, mi mente, divagaba en mis recuerdos de Volterra. Recorde un poco de mi crecimiento, como fue que crecia al lado de los Vulturis, como era vivir ahí.

_Flashback_

_Habian pasado 7 meses desde el nacimiento de Katheryn, y su padre se encontraba en aquel enorme salon, donde siempre estaban los Vulturis. Marcus miraba hacia la ventana, recordando a su hermosa Didyme y claro a su segunda esposa, Madeline Elizabeth, madre de su pequeña hija, Katheryn. Recordaba como la conocio, como volvio a sentirse vivo al volverse a enamorar y sentirse feliz, pero tambien cuando dejo de serlo y perdio el amor de su esposa cuando murio dando a luz. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña Katheryn llego al salon. Vestia un hermoso vestidito color rosa palido, con cuello en u y mangas a tres cuartos, que le quedaba largo, pero le sentaba muy bien, tambien su hermoso cabello largo y liso estaba trenzado y tenia flores. Marcus al verla asi le parecio ver a un angel. Su pequeña hija a pesar de tener tan solo 7 meses de edad, aparentaba 3 añitos. En ella veia a Madeline, por el color de sus ojos y y la forma de los labios y el rostro. El pensaba que Katheryn se parecia mas a su madre, que a el, pero en verdad, era un poco de ambos. La forma y color de los labios, las pestañas rizadas, las cejas expresivas y gruesas y el color de ojos eran de Madeline, mientras que de el tenia la forma del rostro, solo que menos marcado, el cabello liso y negro y claro la forma de ser, su carácter, eso era de el. La niña lo miro y corrio hacia su padre se quedo quieta a una distancia como de un metro de el y le dijo:_

_-Papi. ¿Estas bien?- Su voz era dulce, suave y angelical._

_-Si. Ahora que estas aquí.- El respondio con una leve sonrisa hacia su hija, ella de igual forma le sonrio. El amaba demasiado a su hija, pues desde el dia que nacio, pudo ver que la niña lo queria sinceramente, pues desde el vientre de su madre ella habia escuchado su voz y deseaba sentirse querida por su padre. Marcus se sentia inmensamente feliz por tener a su hija. Ella tambien le recordaba un poco a Didyme, pues esta niña tan solo con verla o sentir su presencia, todas las personas a su alrededor se sentian felices, pensaba que su don era hacer felices a las personas, pero no era asi, como todo un niño inmortal, pero que en este caso mitad humano mitad vampiro, poseia las cualidades de ambas especies, la belleza sobrehumana de las vampiresas, pero la escencia de vida de las humanas, y eso lo que hacia que se sintiera feliz por su presencia._

_-No papi dime la verdad.- Para tener solo "3 años" Kathe era muy astuta y suspicaz, y esas eran sus mayores cualidades._

_-¿Te eh dicho lo hermosa que eres?-_

_-¡Si!- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y corriendo a abrazar a su padre. El la abrazo de igual forma. Fue ahí cuando Marcus descubrio el inmenso poder, o mejor dicho, inmensos poderes de su hija.-Papi…-_

_-Dime.-_

_-¿Quién es Renesmee?.-Pregunto la niña de forma curiosa._

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- El parecio sorprendido por aquella pregunta y mas de quien se trataba._

_-Es que yo…eh escuchado ese nombre…en mis sueños.-_

_-Es una persona…un tanto especial como tu.- El parecia pensar muy bien la respuesta que le daria a su hija._

_-¿Y…ella conoce a Jake…Jacob?- Ella pregunto, recordando el segundo nombre que habia tenido en su sueño, pero tambien menciono algo mas.-¿Y que es un lobo?-_

_-Si, esa chica conoce a ese hombre.- El aun sorprendido por las preguntas de su pequeña hija le costo responderle ante tales cuestiones.-Y...un lobo…es un animal que vive en el bosque.- Fue esa la respuesta mas corta que pudo darle a Kathe y la que ella entenderia facilmente._

_-¿Y…un metamorfo?-_

_-Es mas…una persona que…puede cambiar su forma fisica por otra.- Esa pregunta que su hija le hizo lo alarmo mucho, pero hizo lo posible por que ya no preguntara, pero que el preguntara si.-¿Por qué me preguntas todo eso?.-_

_¿Por curiosidad?, pero mas por que no se por que sueño eso y con esos nombres.-_

_-¿Cuántas veces has soñado eso?-_

_-No lo se, muchas talvez.-_

_-Sabes ya no pienses en eso cuando seas mayor ya hablaremos ¿si?-_

_-Si.- Katheryn abrazo con cariño a su padre y el a ella. De repente alguien entro al salon. Era Heidi, Aro y un humano. Aro le pidio a Katheryn que se parara a cierta distancia de el humano y Heidi._

_-Katherina niña mia hazme un favor.- Aro le hablo en tono suave, jugueton e infantil._

_-Si.-Dijo ella sin saber que pasaria despues._

_-¿Katheryn puedes ver, sentir lo que este humano ha vivido y vivira?-Aro pregunto cautelosamente. Kathe no sabia como reaccionar, pensaba que solo era su secreto, que nadie mas sabia como era su don. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que la persona mas mala ya lo sabia._

_-No se…talvez no es bueno que lo haga.-Dijo la pequeña Katheryn asustada, buscando la proteccion de su padre, y este le asintio una vez dandole la orden de que lo hiciera._

_Y asi fue, Kathe como aun no sabia la funcion correcta de su don, tomo en su pequeña mano derecha la mejilla del hombre. Comenzo viendo la niñez de aquel hombre, luego su adolescencia y adultez y lo que pudo sentir atravez de el fue el miedo y terror que sentia el pobre hacia los Vulturi. Pero no solo eso, ya que despues de ese momento ella comenzo a tener cierta curiosidad por la vida humana. Como era crecer a un ritmo normal, comer comida normal, vivir normal y morir como todo humano hacia. Ahí comenzo el gran deseo de pertenecer mas a los humanos que a los vampiros._

_Tambien recordo los cuentos que Ann le contaba; Cenicienta, Blanca Nieves, Rapunzel, de hecho se sentia como ellas, y mas a Rapunzel por estar encerrada en una torre, pero sobre todo tenia mas afecto a cierto cuento: Pinocho._

_Fin flashback._

Me detuve en seco, sintiendome un poco mal por dejar a mi padre alli, solo, pero a la vez sentia una gran libertad que en Volterra no sentia, pero que ahora me hacia muy feliz. Sabia que no debia estar tan triste pues mi padre de una forma u otra queria que yo fuera feliz, ya que el no pudo serlo yo si lo seria.

Decidi mejor regresar a casa, asi que segui el mismo camino de donde vine…pero de pronto escuche cosas. Eran pisadas. Alguien caminaba hacia mi direccion, pero no podia olerlo, sabia reconocer el olor a sangre humana (y muy bien) y el de vampiro, pero este olor era diferente, no sabia que era. Cuando senti mas cerca aquel olor, me percate que quemaba mi nariz y hacia arder mi garganta. Era un olor a sangre, pero no cualquiera, si no que el leve ardor que sentia, desaparecio rapidamente sustituyendolo por hambre, unas irresistibles ganas de beber de ella. Me tire de rodillas en la tierra poniendo mis manos alrededor de mi cuello, resistiendo la tentacion de correr hacia alli y tomar la sangre, pero lo mejor era salir corriendo de ahí lo mas pronto posible para evitar una trajedia.

No supe como pero sali de el bosque dirigiendome hacia una playa, no sabia donde estaba y no queria perderme por ahí, pero era mejor que permanecer en el bosque. Al seguir caminando senti que alguien me seguia y era una niña.

-¡Hola!- Su grito efusivo me asusto un poco, pero por eso me pude girar y ver su rostro. Al parecer era una niña de ocho años, con un hermoso pelo negro, un poca mas claro que el mio, con ojos color negros brillantes y una piel de hermoso color canela un rostro muy bonito, toda ella era muy hermosa. Traia puestos unos jeans de mezclilla una blusita café y botas del mismo color.

-Hola.- Yo solo respondi con cortesia.

-¿No eres de por aquí verdad?- Los gestos que hizo la niña eran tan infantiles y dulces.

-No. No lo soy- Le dedique una leve sonrisa.

-Mmmm…Oye que bonitos ojos.- Su sonrisa fue de admiracion y curiosidad.

-Grasias. Aunque yo puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos.-

-No. Mis ojos son simples sin grasia.-

-Claro que no. Son brillantes y resaltan en el color de tu piel.-

-Aja claro- Su sarcasmo fue muy grasioso.

-Oye ¿A caso no te da miedo hablar con una extraña?- Le pregunte.

-No. Se nota que no matarias ni a una mosca- En mi mente pense _"Aja si supieras"._

-Pero aun asi, no deberias hablar con extraños.- La niña asintio dandome una sonrisa, y entonces escuche otra voz que la llamaba.

-¡Aiyana!, ¡Aiyana donde estas!-

-¡Huy mi mamá!- Dijo la niña realmente sorprendida.

-¡Ay ahí estas! Llevo buscandote mucho tiempo Aiyana.-Dijo una mujer de una piel y una aspecto muy parecido al de la niña.

-Mira mami encontre a esta chica "vagando por la playa"- Dijo Aiyana extendiendo los brazos en el aire.

-¿Asi y quien es?- Pregunto la mujer levantando una ceja.

-Me llamo Katheryn Grey.- Le dije extendiendo la mano para saludarla cortezmente.

-Adahy Dwan.- Me devolvio el saludo.

-No es por molestar pero mmm ¿sabe que lugar es este?, es que soy nueva aquí.- Pregunte.

-Oh vaya. Mira estas en la playa de la Push.- Me dijo sonriendo. Mientras que yo me quede seria. No debia de estar en ese lugar no debia.

-Ah…- Solo salio de mi un ligero susurro.

-Mira al parecer va a llover, por que no vienes a casa y luego te llevo a donde vivas ¿Qué te parece?.-Me sugirio Adahy. Le diria que no, por que no queria perder mi control de sangre humana, pero algo en mi cambio de opinion, por que la sangre que corria por sus venas no se me antojaba tanto.-Tranquila no mordemos, pero si no quieres venir estara bien.-

-No. Mejor voy con ustedes, no se donde estoy y es mejor estar con alguien que conoce el lugar.

Las tres juntas nos dirijimos a una pequeña cabañita que estaba un poco dentro del bosque. Al entrar la cabaña poseia dimensiones pequeñas, a comparacion de la casa que Ann habia comprado para las dos, pero aun asi era una casita bonita y acogedora.

-Bien, ¿alguien quiero algo de comer?-Pregunto Adahy.

-¡Si! Yo quiero spagueti.- Sugirio la pequeña Aiyana. -¿Y tu Katheryn que quieres?-

-Spagueti esta bien.-

-Ok, voy a ver si aun hay un poco, no tardo.- Adahy se alejo en camino a la cocina. Era una perfecta madre, ni siquiera llegaba a los treinta años, de hecho era muy joven, como para ser ya madre de una niña de ocho años.

-Mmmm Katheryn ¿me podrias ayudar con mi tarea?, Pero claro si no quieres no- Aiyana pregunto algo temerosa de mi reaccion a su pregunta.

-Si claro.- Le dije yo. Ella corrio por su mochila y de ella saco un cuaderno color gris y mostro su tarea de matematicas. Me hizo preguntas sobre como las divisiones se le hacian un poco dificiles pero queria saber hacerlas, yo le ayude a resolver cada una de ellas y la niña parecia entender mis explicaciones. No tardamos mucho haciendo su tarea cuando Adahy llego con los platos de spagueti. Las tres comimos y hablamos de como Aiyana capto rapidamente el proceso de resolver una division. Tambien hablamos un poco de mi, basicamente los mismo; que era nueva en Forks, que me habia mudado con mi _"madre", _que venia desde Italia y solamente eso conte.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, mi mamá se preocupara.-Dije notando que atardecia mas.

-Esta bien te llevo a tu casa.- Me sugirio la madre de Aiyana y yo solo asenti y me dirigi a la niña.

-Adios Aiyana.-

-Hasta luego Katheryn.-

Adahy cerro la puerta de su casa y me dirigio hacia un bochito color blanco. Ambas subimos y Adahy comenzo la marcha. No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, de hecho la casa de Aiyana y mia solo las separaban unos cuanto kilometros. Adahy detuvo el auto y yo baje, pero sin antes decir:

-Grasias.-

-De nada Kathe.- Ella me dedico una sonrisa, pero volvio a hablar. –Oye visitanos mas seguido, creo que seras de gran ayuda para Aiyana y sus problemas de matematicas.-

-Si, lo tendre en cuenta.- Ambas nos dijimos adios y yo entre a casa mirando como se alejaba el pequeño bochito blanco.

Me sente en el sofa cerrando los ojos, no sabia por que estab cansada, asi que encendio el reproductor de musica que Ann habia comprado y puse un poco de mi musica instrumental. Escuchaba a Beethoven, la melodia de _Para Elisa _cuando escuche que alguien habria la puerta.

-Hola.-Escuche la voz de Annabella y su mirada posandose en mi direccion.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Pues creo que bien que para ser mi primer dia de trabajo expuesta a la sangre humana lo hice bien.- Dijo en tono modesto mirandose las uñas.

-Si eso es bueno…-Yo apenas pude responder bajando la voz y la mirada, por el simple hecho de que Ann dijera la palabra sangre.

-¿Algo pasa?, por que te noto rara.

-Ah…yo…-

-¿Tu que?- Pregunto Bell cruzandose de brazos.

-Sali a dar una paseo si…y en el yo…mmm note la presencia de sangre humana, bueno mas bien de sangre, pero no como cualquiera, era…era mas bien un olor bastante delicioso, pero quemaba mi nariz y garganta.-

-Bueno eso no es nuevo, cuando nos sentimos hambrientos eso es lo que pasa en nosotros.-

-No, no me estas entendiendo. Me refiro a que no era como cualquier sangre humana, era diferente…-

-Mmmm interesante.-

-Bueno cambiando de tema. Conoci mas personas.-

-¿Asi?-Ann sonreia a mi comentario.

-Si, fue en una playa, eran una mujer y su hija.-

-Eso es buena señal, ya hiciste a nuevas amigas.-Me dio un abrazo y beso mi frente.

-Si eso creo.-

-Bueno, ¿quieres comer algo?-

-No grasias comi con Aiyana.-

-Espera, ¿Cómo que con Aiyana?- Pregunto algo extrañada.

-Si la niña que conoci se llama igual que yo, Aiyana.-

-Wow que cosas se encuentran aquí.-

-Si. Oye sabes ya quiero dormir mejor me ire a mi habitacion.-

-¿Por qué tan temprano?-

-Bueno ire a mi habitacion a ver una pelicula y luego dormire. Buenas noches.-Me acerque a mi amiga y le di un beso en la megilla.

-Esta bien buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-

Al subir a mi habitacion busque peliculas que Ann habia comprado para mi y elegi la de Lo que el viento se llevo, me puse mi pijama y me acoste en mi cama. No tuve que esperar demasiado para que me quedara profundamente dormida.

En el sueño que tuve esta vez, de nuevo me encontraba en el bosque caminando con mi vestido color verde esmeralda puesto, de la misma forma el chico llego hasta mi y me aprisionaba con su cuerpo, pero aquie era donde venia algo nuevo, cuando trataba de tocar la piel del chico, mi mano se quemaba al tacto, pero no cualquier clase de quemazon, si no mas bien era electrizante, notaba su olor por primera vez, y para mi sorpresa era el mismo olor que habia notado esta mañana, pero en menor cantidad.

Auna si debia decirse que era un sueño bonito por que era como soñar con lo mismo una y otra y otra vez. Sentir su piel y olor era algo nuevo para mi. Mi corazon algo testarudo y soñador queria que aquel sueño se volviera realidad. Auque era mejor pensar bien en lo que se pedia, por que habeses se llegaba a cumplir…


	8. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8:

Misterios.

Al despertar, de mi largo y profundo sueño, note la tenue luz del sol entrar por mi ventana, el latir de mi corazon a mil por hora. Ya casi me habia acostumbrado a esto…estos sueños en donde siempre me encontraba atrapada en los brazos de un chico con una hermosa mirada de color esmeralda, y su aura de proteccion y poder. Aun no habia explicacion para que tuviera estos sueños, pero habia aprendido a disfrutar un poco de ellos, era completamente algo no nuevo para mi, pero es que no sabia por que seguia soñando con esto.

-Hay Katheryn…Katheryn no sigas pensando en esto…olvidalo…- Susurre para mi, cerrando mis ojos. De nuevo al abrirlos me frote los ojos con mis manos y me levante. Fui en busca de una toalla y ropa para darme una ducha.

No tarde mucho dandome un baño y en arreglarme y baje a la cocina para ver si Annabella ya habia preparado mi desayuno. Al llegar hasta la cocina note que todo estaba en su lugar, tambien la sala y el pequeño estudio, incluso sali al jardin y nada…Ann no estaba en ningun lado. Asi que regrese a la casa y note algo en la mesita de la sala, una nota:

_Se que he salido sin aviso y lo siento, pero necesitaba ir de caza y no queria despertarte, no tardare demasiado._

_Annabella._

Al leer la pequeña nota ya por lo menos sabia donde estaba Anna. Me fui directo a la cocina a preparar algo para mi: un jugo de naranja y huevos. En lo que comia pensaba en lo que haria el dia de hoy: primero iria a casa de Aiyana; si por cierto, la pequeña niña que me habia preguntado si me habia perdido, resultaba que se llamaba igual que yo, eso si que era una gran casualidad, ah y ademas sin mencionar que por primera vez no tuve que utilizar mi don para crear un vinculo con una persona, habia salido tan natural.

Termi mi desayuno y Sali en direccion a la pequeña cabañita y al parecer la Aiyana ya me esperaba.

-¡Hola Katheryn!- Me saludo con gran entusiasmo y se lanzo a mis brazos y yo la recibi con gusto.

-Hola Aiyana- Le di un beso en la frente y le sonrei.

-Oye ¿quieres entrar a mi casa? Es que mamá no esta y estoy sola.- Me sugirio con ojos tristes.

-Esta bien.- Ella se solto de mi abrazo y me tomo de la mano llevandome a empujones a su casa. Al entrar ella subio por las pequeñas escaleras hasta una habitacion, al parecer era de ella.

-Ven quiero jugar contigo a las muñecas ¿si porfavor!.-Me suplico haciendo una puchero con sus labios y uniendo sus palmas en forma si estuviera haciendo una oracion.

-Si claro.- Ella y yo entramos hasta aquel cuartito y me que de simplemente asombrada. La habitacion estaba compleyamente cubierta con dibujos de la luna y de lobos, claro no dejaba de ser una habitacion infantil, pero era muy notorio los dibujos. Aparte de los lobos y lunas, tambien habia dibujos de otros lugares como bosques y paises, incluso en una hoja se encontraba Volterra, mi hogar.

-¿Tu…tu…hiciste to-todos estos dibujos?-Trtamude mucho al preguntarle sobre los dibujos, por lo asombrada que estaba.

-Sip todos los hice yo.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es increible…tienen un grantalento Aiyana.-

-Si es lo que mamá dice, incluso sugiere que asista a clases de arte.-Subio a su cama de sabanas color café.

-¿Y vas a esas clases?-

-No. Ademas mamá si me deja salir, pero ya no demasiado dise que no es bueno estar con malas personas.-Me dijo bajando la vista con mirada triste.

-¿Por qué te dise eso?, ¿Acaso ella te encierra aquí?- Le pregunte sentandome junto a ella poniendo mi amno izquierda en su espalda.

-No es exactamente un encierro. Mas bien es proteccion.-

-¿Y por que o de que te protege?-

-Sabes que olvidalo. Mejor vamos a jugar. Mira tengo una muñeca con tu mismo color de cabello te la presto.- Finalizo simplemente cambiando de tema, buscando su muñeca y dandomela a mi. Yo decidi hacerle caso y jugue con ella ignorando lo que hace un rato habia dicho, pero mi curiosidad pudo mas y le pregunte:

-Oye Aiyana, y dime ¿si vas a la escuela?-

-Si. Aquí en la reserva, con los demas de la tribu.-

-¿Y tus clases de arte donde son?-

-Son fuera de La Push. Creo que en Forks o en Seattle.-

-Ah. Asi que ¿tu mamá no te deja ir por que estarias lejos de ella?-

-Eso creo.- Ella solo contesto eso y se encogio de hombros.

Yo ya decidi dejar el tema para otro dia. Si sabia que no era asunto mio, pero es que me daba tanta intriga, misterio o no sabia por que, pero el caso era que al preguntarle acerca de sus clases de arte y de que si su mamá se molestaba que ella saliera, hizo que Aiyana se pusiera seria y se limitara en contestarme. Claro que en algun momento sabria que cosa era lo que pasaba ahí, y talvez eso fue lo mejor…

Aiyana y yo decidimos comenzar a pintar unos cuadros, simplemente seria el paisaje de la playa o del bosque, y la decision la tenia ella. Aiyana decidio pintar el bosque, asi que tomamos las acuarelas, unos pinceles y dos pequeños lienzos, salimos hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña y caminamos hasta llegar a una cascada rodeada de unas flores color lila. El paisaje para mi era maravilloso, realmente hermoso era como el de los cuentos de hadas que me contaba Ann…

-Mira ven sientate Kathe- Dijo la pequeña.

-Ah si…claro…- Yo solo miraba a mi alrededor asombrandome del hermoso paisaje que esta mirando. En Volterra no habia visitado lugares asi, claro que si los habia pero como no me dejaban salir pues solo habia una forma de saber como era, imaginandomelos, pero ahora estaba aquí justo en un hermoso lugar…

-Oye. ¡Kathe!- Aiyana chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que la mirase.

-¿Qué.…que pasa?- Le respondi con mi gran pero gran torpeza.

-Pues lo mismo quiero saber yo, te quedaste tan quieta ahí parada sin decir nada.- Ella habrio mucho sus ojos negros y fruncia el ceño.

-Perdona…es que yo…yo…nunca habia estado en un lugar asi- Le respondi algo tartamuda mirando todo el lugar.

-¿Y por que nunca habias visto un lugar como este?- Su simple curiosidad me parecio muy dulce.

-Mira de donde yo vengo no hay lugares como este.- Le pedi que se sentara en mis piernas mirando la cascada. Algo que vino a mi cabeza en cuanto la sente en mis piernas es que su olor de niña humana no penetraba mi nariz, escuchaba el latir de su corazon, como bombeaba la sangre en sus venas, pero no se me antojaba. Recorde que cuando Annabella me cuidaba y yo comenzaba a crecer su sangre no se antojaba y que tiempo despues descubri que era por el vinculo qe habia creado con ella grasias a mi don. Pero ahora habia una cosa extraña, con Aiyana y con su madre Adahy, era algo simple: su sangre no era apetitosa para mi, y ni siquiera habia creado un vinculo con ellas con mi don. Aquello si que era extraño, pero tambien bueno por que significaba no querer beber de ellas.

-¿Y de donde vienes?- Ella hablo tan tranquila recargando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y haciendo que volviera a larealidad.

-De Italia.-

-Pero e escuchado que en Italia hay hermosos paisajes- Ella se giro dandome la cara.

-Bueno, si lo se, pero yo vivia en una ciudad y casi no salia.-

-¿Y por que?-

-No lo se, solo no me dejaban salir.-

-Pues que mal- Aiyana volvio a recostarse en mi hombro, pero siguio hablando.-Pero ahora ya puedes disfrutar de este hermoso lugar.- Extendio sus manos levantandose poco de mi.

-Si lo se.- Yo simplemente la abraze y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Bueno pues hay que comenzar a…¡Pintar!- Se puso de pie e hizo que yo igual lo hiciera. Tomamos cada quien su lienzo, pincel y acuarelas, nos sentamos en el pasto de nuevo y acomodamos los lienzos para comenzar a pintar.

Seguimos asi no supe por cuanto tiempo, pero se notaba tarde, ya que casi atardecia. Aiyana casi terminaba su pintura y yo igual, ella por un lado su paisaje de arboles y flores y yo la cascada, las flores, los arboles, pues en pocas palabras todo, lo habia pintado todo.

-Vamos Aiyana recoge tus cosas-

-Si ya voy- Yo me levante del sulo y meti el lienzo en la bolsa que habiamos traido junto con las pinturas y pinceles, cuando de pronto, escuche el sonido de lo que eran pisadas. Me puse en posicion de alerta pero sin llegar a llamar la atencion de Aiyana para no preocuparla, note que ella seguia entretenida pintando y eso seria bueno. Aun asi el sonido de las pisadas se escuchaba mas y mas cerca…de repente senti que todo paso en camara lenta… Dos vampiros de aspecto salvaje se hacercaban hacia mi y la niña que pintaba en su lienzo, asi que decidi esconder a Aiyana

-Cariño quiero que corras todo lo que puedas y vayas a casa, no te detengas por lo que quieras no te detengas.-le dije a mi pequeña amiga.

-¿Por qué?- Sus ojitos se teñian levente de pequeñas lagrimas.

-Tu solo hazlo vete ya, y no le digas a tu madre de esto, no todavia. Ahora corre.- Ella salio corriendo dejando su pintura. Yo me quede en posicion de alerta esperando que pasaria, ya que si notaban que yo tambien me movia irian tras de mi o de ella. Ademas asi escuchaba que lo que sea que viniera se dirigia solo a mi.

Mis ojos se habrieron como platos al notar el color carmesi de sus ojos, su piel era como el color del lleso o la nieve; blanca pero carecia de luz, mientras que su expresion y mirada era fria pero…divertida…

-Saludos mi señora quisieramos saber que lugar es este si es que no se molesta en respondernos.- El que hablo primero fue el vampiro algo bajo, de cabello rubio y piel del color de la nieve y parecia mas decente que su compañero mas alto, robusto de cabellos rojos, el primero me hizo una reverencia. El tono de su voz era pausado pero grave, sonaba incluso igual que cuando Aro, Caius o mi padre, Marcus, hablaban tan llenos de aristocrasia y elegancia.

-Este lugar es una pequeña comunidad de Seattle, mi señor.- Yo le devolvi la reverencia con mi forma habitual de hablar en Itali, pausada pero astuta.

-Vaya que impresionante.- Dijo de nuevo mirandome hacercandose a mi repasandome con la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?- Yo solo lo mire por encima del hombro, tratando de calmar mi nerviosismo.

-_Bel fiore palude.-_ El me respondio en italiano o no sabia si se dirigia a mi como _"La bella flor del pantano"_.

-¿Y eso significa?-

-Creo que te haces una idea de lo que dije.- Se detuvo detrás de mi oliendo mi cuello, yo simplemente me quede quieta tratando de persuadir a mi enemigo, por que eso era, mi enemigo.

-_La bella flor del pantano, _¿eso fue lo que dijiste no es asi?- le respondi y pregunte al mismo tiempo.

-Me sigues impresionando.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué buscas aquí?- Ya fue lo que le pregunte sin rodeos.

-Que acaso uno no puede ver con sus propios ojos lo que todo el mundo habla…- Siguio rodeandome poniendo mucha atencion en mi forma de moverme, de actuar y de hablar.

-¿Y de que hablan?, ¿Qué dicen?- Cada vez sentia que me costaba hablar.

-De una joya tan preciada para el mundo…- El se detuvo en la ultima palabra, pero se rio un poco y se corrigio.-Bueno…Nuestro mundo. Aquello que es bueno, puro y unico.-

-¿Y que es esa joya?-

-Es una persona, bueno en parte.-

-¿Y de quien se trata?- Esto era serio sentia que algo pasa conmigo, que mi cuerpo se ponia tenso pero fuerte y que mi sangre se detenia junto con mi corazon.

-Se que este lugar es Froks, el lugar que llaman _La casa de los perros, _donde hay uno en especial, junto con su familia, sus pequeños cachorros apestosos, pero algo que el tiene y nosotros no, es alguien de nuestra raza.- Lo ultimo que dijo fue en un tono lleno de rabia.-Y yo estoy dispueso a perservar a mi prole con ella.- Ya era oficial este tipo estab loco loco, psicopata, y estaba asustandome y mas aun con su comentario de _"Preservar mi prole con ella". _Pero alto un momento, el habia dicho algo sobre un "_perro especial" _y sus _"cachorros"_ , y ¿quie es quien habia tenido hijos y que era un perro, o es decir, lobo especial?. Sip. **Jacob Black.**

Como no lo habia pensado antes. Por lo que llevaba viendo en Volterra y la forma en que Caius se expresaba de los lobos y de Jacob era unica, los llamaba: _"Aquellos apestosos perros" _o _"Las estupidas mascotas" _y sobre Jacob solia decir: _"El perro grande" _e _"Hijo de la luna"._Asi que no era tan dificil darse cuenta de que este vampiro hablaba de Jacob Black y claro no olvidemos a Renesmee Cullen.

-Yo…yo…no se de que me hablas.-

-Oh vamos sabes que si.-

-Es mejor que te vayas.- Le dije por ultimo girandome dandole la espalda comenzando a caminar.

-Eh ¿pero a donde vas?- De un salto se puso de nuevo frente a mi, y ahora su compañero venia a su ayuda. Yo me sentia sola y desprotegida, pero era mas por los nervios de salir corriendo, pero recorde lo que Aro y mas aun mi padre me habian enseñado: a pelear y a….¡Claro! usar mi don no para crear vinculos, si no para borar recuerdos asi que tenia una gran ventaja solo que habia un incombeniente, ellos eran dos y yo una, ellos eran vampiros completos y yo no, y quetal si tenia algun don y yo no sabia cual seria, esas eran grandes desventajas.

-Solo dejame en paz.-

-Pero como voy a hacerlo si eres completamente irresistible…- Me miro de arriba abajo deteniendose en mi pecho que iva cubierto por mi chaqueta café.

-Te equivocas de mujer.- Simplemente dije eso y sali corriendo de ese lugar, no supe como lo hice, fue solo un impulso de querer librarme de esos dos tipos. Senti que corri mucho, pero sabia que ellos me alcanzarian, no supe hacia donde fui solo queria correr y que no me atraparan, pero fue demasiado tarde por que choque con el vampiro pelirrojo, como si hubiera sido con una pared. El vampiro me aprisiono con sus enormes brazos hizo que girara y quedara el detrás mio y yo de frente, puso una de sus manos en mis muñecas apretandolas y con la otra me tapo la boca.

-¡Creiste que te escaparias de mi Katheryn!- Al escuchar mi nombre de boca de ese vampiro hizo que mi cuerpo sintiera un escalofrio aterrador. ¿Cómo rayos sabia el mi nombre?, ¿Dónde lo habia escuchado?, ¿Quién se lo dijo?, habia tantas preguntas que queria reponder, y ademas trataba de recordar si en Volterra en la guardia de los Vulturi este vampiro fue miembro, pero no, no lo recordaba, nunca lo habia visto…

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- Hablo por fin el vampiro que me habia aprisionado.

-Yo creo que vamos a tener que llevarnosla.- El rubio acaricio mi mejilla, mientras yo lloraba y repelia su contacto, y el se reia.

-Pero…¿y si nos buscan?, o peor aun ¿y si nos asesinan?-

-No lo creo, y si llegan a hacerlo no podran, por que tenemos a la _bella fiore.-_ El nos dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar y el vampiro que me aprisionaba comenzo a caminar conmigo. No sabia qu me pasaria tenia miedo y este era el momento en que me preguntaba ¿Por qué habia salido de Volterra?, queria y necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabia quien lo haria, asi que yo sola tenia que salir de esto y ya.

Senti que el pelirrojo me soltaba poco a poco y en un pequeño descuido gire de frente a el y puse mi mano en su mejilla tratando de borrarle la memoria, y asi lo hice, tome su cuelo e hice que se pusiera de rodillas y comenze con el proceso, vi su vida humana y la inmortal, senti sus emociones, pero algo que puede hacer mejor fue cambiar muchos de sus recuerdos por otros mas dolorosos, no en el sentido sentimental, si no en dolor fisico, yo podia sustituir recuerdos por otros y tambien emociones por otras pero tambien, que las personas que me tocaran sintieran dolor o cualquier otro sentir que yo quisiera, y eso es lo que estaba haciendole a este vampiro, de pronto senti que alguien me tomaba de la mano y la cintura, era el otro vampiro rubio, pero como habia hecho con el otro, le haaria lo mismo a el, trate de safarme de su amarre y lo logre, di una voltereta y puse en el piso al vampiro, pero no puede poner mi mano en su mejilla, el se giro y quedo encima de mi. Tomo mis muñecas y levanto mis brazos y comenzo a besar mi cuello y rostro, por suerte no beso mi boca, con su otra mano libre repaso mi pierna derecha, mi cintura y se detuvo ahí yo mi unica solucion que veia era gritar, gritar para que alguien me ollera y me salvara…

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDENME!- Mis ojos se llenaban cada vez de lagrimas y mas lagrimas…

-No digas nada Kathe nadie te escucha.- El me dijo en su tono divertido y sarcastico siguiendo besando mi cuello.

-¡Sueltame!, ¡Sueltame por favor!.- Trataba de safarme de su amarre e incluso lo pateaba, pero a la que le dolia mas era a mi.

-Imagina un mundo contigo y conmigo siendo reyes de este mundo.-

-¿Por qué dijiste que Jacob tenia algo de _tu raza_?, pense que hablabas de Renesmee no de mi…-

-Ella ya no sirve, no como tu…-

-¡AYUDENME , AYUDA!- Solo segui gritando y gritando pero llego un momento en que cerre mis ojos, y pense en que ya lo que sea que pasaria que pasara y ya. Pero para mi sorpresa algo inesperado paso. Note el olor de algo mas que no era humano ni vampiro, eran…si…lobos…eran lobos, y no lobos cualquiera, si no hombres lobo, hijos de la luna, licantropos, _metamorfos..._Mis ojos se iluminaron de alegria, de felicidad…

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!- Eso fue lo ultimo que grite, note otra cosa mas de ellos que corrian a nuestra direccion, desde que los oli sabia que venia hacia aquí, talvez habian olido a estos vampiros y venian en su busqueda, aun asi estaba feliz.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, una manada completa de enormes lobos. Uno de lobos de color rojizo claro salto encima del vampiro rubio que me tenia aprisionada, yo simplemente corri hacia unos abandantes arbustos y me escondi mirando la pelea por que no queria irme y encontrarme con mas vampiros. El lobo de color cobrizo claro hizo que el vampiro rubio quedara boca arriba debajo de el y casi cuando iva a arrancarle la cabeza, este se escabuyo, todos los vampiros y los dos vampiros pelearon entre ellos, finalmente un lobo de color castaño le arranco la cabeza al vampiro pelirrojo mientras que el otro logro escapar, pero antes de esto se dirijo a ellos disiendoles algo que dejo helada.

-¡No me detendran por mucho, regresare y vendre por ella, si Renesmee no fue para nosotros, esta nueva y mejor _mujer unica lo sera_, y con justa razon…- Despues de esto se fue. Muchos de los lobos corrieron tras el, incluso el lobo de color cobrizo claro que fue mi salvador, pero note que solo se quedaron dos lobos, uno de color marron oscuro y el otro de color arena.

Puede ver que se acercaba a un arbol y se encondio detrás de el, y al salir vi que era un chico de unos veintisiete, ventiocho años, de piel morena, que aun con la luz de la luna resplandecia, no llevaba camisa solo unas vaqueros claros, se fue acercando a mi y llego hasta mi escondite.

-¿Estas bien?- Su voz era pausada y dulce, y habia tanta confianza en ella, tanta seguridad…

-Si.-Fue lo unico que pude decir.

-Ven, ya estas a salvo.- Me tendio la mano mientras que so solo la mira y regrese mi vista a el, pero no le di mi mano, solo frote mis brazos.-Vamos no te hare nada ¿ok?.- El sonreia para brindarme su confianza, pero yo no sabia si darle la mano o no.-Por favor ven, si quieres te llevo a un mejor lugar que este.-

-No.- Mi voz sono mas a un leve susurro.

-¿A caso quieres quedarte aquí y que ese, o mas vampiros vuelvan?- Me hizo esa pregunta levantando sus dos cejas del mismo color que su pelo negro.

-No…-

-Entonces ven conmigo.- De nuevo tendio sus manos hacia mi y yo le entregue las mias. Note su temperatura mucho mayor que la humana, y su corazon latiente. Por un momento pense que me desmayaria y el me tomo mas de la cintura y me pego a su pecho para que me recargara en el y no callera. Su aroma era dulce, y si su sangre se me antojaba demasiaso, pero no la tomaria aquí…ni en ningun otro momento. Pero alto. ¿Qué acaso los lobos no notaban mi olor, mi diferencia de los humanos y de ellos?, ¿Qué no notaban que yo era igual que Renesmee…?. ¿Por qué estos lobos sabian de su existencia no?. Fuera lo que fuera, ¿Por qué no notaban mi diferencia?. Eso hizo que mi corazon latiera a mil por hora…mas aun de lo normal para mi. El chico se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo…

-Tranquila ya paso…ya paso…- Su voz era dulce y pausada, me agrado. Yo solo me acurruque mas en su pecho, sintiendo su calor.-¿Quieres ir a tu casa?-

-Si…-

-Bien pero dime, ¿Dónde es que vives?-

-Es una casa al norte de esta playa.- Desde la ultima vez que me perdi, y desde que conoci a Aiyana, habia aprendido saber en que direccion de la casa.

-Bien, vamonos.- El chico me tomo en sus brazos, pero me llevo cargando y yo segui acurrucada en su pecho.- No tardare, regresare pronto.- Se dirigio al otro lobo que se habia quedado con el y este asintio. Comenzo a caminar, y cuando estabamos a mitad de camino hablo de nuevo.

-¿Estas mejor?- Me pregunto y yo solo asenti. –Se que soy inoportuno, pero…no se tu nombre…¿Cómo te llamas?.-

-Katheryn.- Solo se me salio decir mi nombre y no mis apellidos.

-Ok, ¿Katheryn que…?. De seguro tienes apellidos ¿no?-

-Pues…si…-

-¿Y cuales son, si es que puedo saber?- El sonrio pero sin mirarme.

-Carlo. Mi nombre es Katheryn Carlo.

-Karheryn, mmm bonito nombre.- Miro hacia el frente y se quedo pensativo.

-¿Y tu nombre es…?- Al fin pude hablar y lo que me salio decir, fue eso, preguntar por su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater.

-Es bonito.- Mi voz sono mas infantil y sonriente.

-Grasias.- El chico sonrio aun sin mirarme.

Era agradable estar asi, sentir el calor de aquel muchacho que me habia salvado, bueno el y sus demas compañeros, pero el era agradable, desprendia un aura de felicidad y ternura, pero algo mas que puede pensar es que habeces las apariencias engañan, quetal si ¿El ya sabia lo que yo era y terminara por desacerse de mi?, no eso no era posible, yo ya estaba paranoica, pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo asi que decidi vincularlo conmigo. Levante levemente mi mano y la pose sobre la mejilla del chico. Comence buscando aquel recuerdo que pudiera controlar y que me uniera a el. Las imágenes pasaban demasiado rapido, al principio veia a un bebé, luego un niño y por ultimo un joven adolescente de una hermosa piel morena que desprendia felicidad, y yo con tanto tiempo de practica podia sentir las emociones de todos los recuerdos que era capaz de ver, pero hubo cierto recuerdo y emocion que no pude ver con claridad, parecia tener un escudo demasiado fuerte e indestructible. Me daba curiosidad saber de que se trataba pero sabia que tenia que terminar este "trance" con el chico, asi que de nuevo busque otro recuerdo: Era un niño de piel morena el que jugaba, no mas de unos dos o tres años que veia como su madre lloraba desconsolada por algo trajico: la muerte. En la casita en la que la mujer y el niño estaban habia mas personas pero solo se distinguia a cuatro niños, uno de piel cobriza y pelo negro y a dos niñas muy parecidas entre ellas y al niño, el pequeño de piel morena se acerco al otro de piel cobriza abrazandolo. En este recuerdo solo se podia sentir tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento, yo trate de desaparecer el recuerdo sustituyendolo por que los dos niños se encontraban en la playa divirtiendose y sonriendo.

De vuelta a la realidad el chico que me abrazaba se paro en seco y cerro los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hisiste?- El pregunto mirandome y dejandome de pie levemente.

-Yo…yo…yo tenia…miedo…miedo de lo que me fueras a hacer.- Tartamude abrazandome a mi misma como sintiendo frio.

-Yo no seria capaz de hacerle daño a una niña como tu.- Me dijo y bajo la vista.

-Temia que supieras lo que soy.- Yo lo mire y el me devolvio la vista.

-Yo sabia lo que eres incluso antes de llegar hasta donde estabas. Se que eres un hibrido.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y no me matarias?-

-No. Claro que no. Nosotros no matamos a nadie como ustedes, solo nos desasemos de vampiros inoportunos en nuestro territorio. Pero lo que si quisiera saber es ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede existir?, pense que Nessie y Sarah eran las unicas.- El chico miro hacia al horizonte y me devolvio la mirada.

-Solo no le digas a nadie que me viste o que conoces mi existencia. Por favor te o pido no le hables a nadie de mi.- Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y le implore con las manos unidas que no me delatara con nadie.

-Tranquila no lo hare, pero dejame decirte que aquellos lobos que tambien te salvaron saben lo que eres.-

-Si pero ellos no me vieron solo tu, asi que por favor no le hables a nadie de mi.- Sabia que el no hablaria con nadie por que al unirlo a mi solo me consederia lo que yo quisiera, pero claro algo malo era que l vinculo no estaba terminado de todo por que aquela emocion inpenetrable no me dejaba continuar.

-Bien yo no le hablo a nadie de ti, pero ¿Me diras la verdad de ti?, ¿Volvere a verte?.-

-Si te dire lo que necesites saber y volveras a verme, pero por ahora solo no le hables de mi a nadie.- Mis ojos seguian suplicantes y llorosos. Habia notado, hasta ahora, que estaba cerca de casa, solo caminar dos metros y ya estaria en la cabaña.-Ya necesito irme Seth, no le hables de mi a nadie ¿si?.-

-Tu tranquila, te vere hasta entonces.- El se despidio y yo asenti y lo vi correr adentrandose al bosque. Yo solo me quede algo inquieta, no solo por lo que habia pasado hoy, si no por que al miarlo por ultima vez puede ver un destellar en sus ojos, sabia que queria desir eso. Cuando queria crear un vinculo con alguien salia bien por que por un lado o el corazon y alma de la persona eran buenos y sinceros se podia crear a la prefeccion, lo que utilizaba era lo que mi padre denominaba que yo "hacia felices a las personas" , si por medio de eliminar malos recuerdos con buenos, pero habia excepciones, cuando alguien ya estab vinculado o unido a otra persona y yo intervenia y trataba de crear otro vinculo este no se terminaba de crear, era como un hechizo de amor, aquellas peronas que aun no estaban con otras eran faciles de convencer, pero otras que ya estabn unidas a otras personas no era tan facil, sus ojos destellaban cierta luz que daba cuentas de que el "hechizo" que yo hacia no se completara.

Camine de regreso a casa y entre.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Al parecer Annabella habia vuelto a casa temprano, pero ahora parecia molesta, muy molesta. –Se que vas de visita muy a menudo a la casa de esa niña Aiyana pero ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?, ¿Sabes de los peligros a los que estas expuesta?- Ella seguia cruzada de brazos y a mi se me salio decir la verdad dejandome caer en sofa de color beige.

-Si eso mismo fue lo que me paso.-

-¿Qué cosa?.- Ella parpadeo perpleja.

-Que eso mismo me paso, los peligros me encontraron.-

-¿Cómo, cariño perdona como dises?-

-Dos vampiros. Esos vampiros me encontraron en el bosque. Yo pintaba el paisaje junto con Aiyana y de repende escuche que alguien se acrecaba, al principio pense que era un ciervo, pero hubo una ola de viento y note que cerca de nosotras no habia animales solo ese olor que yo conosco muy bien.- Gire los ojos hacia Annabella y ella sonrio levemente. –Aparecieron asi de la nada, el vampiro que primero hablo era uno de piel muy blanca y cabello rubio algo bajo que su compañero que incluso era parecido a Fleix, too de ellos me daba miedo, pero mas fue otra cosa.- Al irle contando esto a Anna se ponia mas tensa y nerviosa.

-¿Y que fue lo que te asusto mas?-

-Que el vampiro rubio, conoce mi nombre y a parte dijo que persevaria su descendencia con…con migo.- Me lavente y mire hacia la ventana casi lloraba de nuevo por recordar lo que ivan a hacerme.

-¡¿Qué mas fue lo que te hicieron?!- Anna encerio se habia alterado y yo no queria preocuparala mas.

-Nada, cuando yo pedia ayuda los lobos me salvaron.-

-¿Cómo que lobos, Jacob?-

-No exactamente Jacob, mas bien alguien mas de su manada, pero aun asi Annabella me salvaron y no me dañaron.-

-Es una locura lo que paso, oh ven cariño.-Ella me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello, me sentia a gusto asi con Anna dandome todo el cariño de una madre, muy a pesar de que no lo fuera y mas aun de que ahora era vampira y su piel era fria y dura, aun seguia teniendo aquella misma dulcura con la que la conoci. –Nadie te lastimara, dije que te protegeria y mira ahora lo que paso.-

-No no te disculpes, solo abrazame mamá.- Eran pocas las veces que la llamaba mamá, pero eran impulsos buenos y ademas ella se lo merecia por cuidar de mi en Volterra y quedarse rodeada de vampiros.

Annabella me llevo a mi recamara, mientras yo no parecia estar ahí, pense en muchas cosas, pero eran mas bien propositos, si, propositos, tenia que saber como rayos ese vampiro me conocia y mas aun saber que Seth no le hablara de mi a nadie, pero habeses algo sale mal y termina por suceder….

**Hola se que eh tardado jucho en subir capitulos pero tranquilas subire mas cada sabado o viernes.**

**Sobre esta historia dejenme desirles que se me ocurrio a mi y a mi mejor amiga a la que le dedico lo que escribo talvez como a ella le gusta, pero todo sucedió despues de leer la saga inspirada en Jacob y Renesmee: Despertar. Y que en la terminacion del libro del ultimo libro relata un poco sobre el hijo de ambos llamado Anthony Jacob Black, asi que mi amiga y yo queriamos imaginar lo que podria pasarle al hijo de Nessie y Jacob** **y queriamos darle el mismo amor prohibido que el de sus padres, y creamos a Katheryn Carlo o mas bien Katheryn Vulturi, hija de un miembro de los Vulturis: Marcus y una mujer mortal llamada Madeleine Grey, claro los personas de Katheryn, Erick, Madeline y otros mas seran parte de nuestra creacion, mientras que los otros son propietarios de la autora de Crepusculo y la autora de Despertar.**

**Un poco sobre los personajes:**

**-Katheryn: a Kathe yo la imagino un poco como la actriz India Eisley por el cabello negro, la piel blanca y por que tiene los ojos del color que me gusta un azul verde, que no se sabe si son azul agua o verde agua. Aunque tambien pense en una segunda actriz joven y fue Hailee Steinfeld, ambas actrices son jovenes y muy hermosas a mi parecer y aunque India fue mi primera opcion, Hailee tambien llamo mi atencion.**

**-Madeline Grey (madre de Katheryn): en el papel de la madre biologica de Kathe pense en la actriz Natalie Portman, por ser muy hermosa y de que en ella hay algo llamativo y lo unico que cambia es que ella posee el mismo color de ojos que Kathe, aunque tambien pense en la actriz Liv Tyler por que me parece muy hermosa y dulce tambien o en la actriz Gemma Arterton.**

**-Anthony Jacob (A.J.) Black Cullen: para el papel de anthony pense demasiado en el actor Dylan O´Brien, pues por que despues de verlo en Teen Wolf me encanto y siempre pense en el como A.J., pero si tienen mas opiniones haganmelas saber por fis.**

**Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 8 y 9

Misterios Parte 2

Hoy se suponia que seria un dia _"especial" _o eso fue lo que dijo Annabella. Al parecer ella tenia un plan para mi, y ¿Cuál era ese plan?: Que yo asistiera a la escuela. Si ella queria que yo conviviera con mas personas, de pasar a solo vivir con una humana en Volterra, que era ella, pase a convivir con mas gente como Adahy y Aiyana, pero debia hacer mas amistades decia, asi que no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

-Bien y…¿Cuándo sera el _glorioso _dia que deba ir a la escuela?.- Parcticamente cuando dije eso fui sarcastica.

-No es grasioso Kathe.-Ella rodeo los ojos y siguio diciendome-Mira tu control a sangre humana es facinante, y por eso mismo yo considero que deberias ser mas….-Se quedo corta a esas palabras.

-¿Mas…?- Levante un poco mi mano y comence a hacer una especie de circulos atribuyendo a que prosiguiera con lo que tenia que decirme.

-Ehh, sociable.-

¿Sociable?, pero espera ¿no quieres que nos ocultemos de Aro y toda la guardia de los Vulturi?.-

-Si pero no podemos vivir con miedo todo el tiempo. Tu siempre quisiste ser una chica normal, vivir como jovenes de tu edad, tu quieres ser parte de algo, quieres encajar en uno de estos mundos.-Mientras que decia eso se acercaba a mi y me tomo de las manos. Yo recordaba todos esos momentos en que desde pequeña le decia a Annabella que queria buscar mi lugar, saber a cual mundo pertenecia, en Volterra me sentia como bicho raro, sabia que no encajaba ahí, todos eran tan poderosos y fuertes y yo por otro lado era debil, ya habia descubierto lo dificil que era ese mundo para mi, pero talvez Ann tenia razon, podria intentar encajar aquí y sentirme por una vez _normal _y eso era lo que debia hacer, aunque no descartaba el miedo al rechazo.

-Esta bien ire a esa escuela.-

-Vaya pero si lo dices como si te estuviera obligando, no olvidemos que practicamente fue tu idea.-

-Si, pero me dio un poco de miedo y por eso ya no te segui insistiendo.-

-Bueno pero yo que tu me iva preparando, por que comienzas la proxima semana.-Me guio el ojo me solto las manos y camino hacia fuera de la casa, mientras que yo abri demasiado mis ojos y entre en estado de shock.

-¿Cómo-como que…que en la proxima semana eso es en cuatro dias?.-Tratamude no comprendiendo lo que escuchava.

-Si el ciclo comienza el dia Lunes, asi que preparate, bueno pero claro que te ayudare por que mirate ya te pusiste mas blanca de lo que eres.-

-Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas, ¿Cómo me presentare?, ¿Cómo me vestire?, ¿Cómo…..-Me pase las manos por mi cabello.

-Ya ya tranquila yo estoy contigo ¿si?.-Me miro se acerco y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con aquella sonrisa suya.

-Si.-

Annabella y yo salimos juntas a dar un paseo al bosque y hablar de lo cosas que a ella siempre le daban curiosidad sobre lo que yo era, ell sabia ya a ciencia cierta lo que era este nuevo mundo, pero aun no lograba comprenderlo del todo, y mas aun la idea de los hibridos vampiro-humano eran un te ma extraño…

-Y bien ¿me contaras lo que quiero saber?-

-¿Y que quieres que te cuente?-

-No lo se, talvez….saber…¿desde cuando existen los Vulturis?- Ella se encojio de hombros, cruzandose de brazos sentandose en un tronco.

-Para vivir mas tiempo con ellos no lo sabes ¿eh?- Le di un leve golpe en el hombro y me sente al lado de ella-Pues veras es un clan de mas de 3000 años, es como la realeza vampira, ellos rigen nuestro mundo con reglas especificas para mantener la paz entre el mundo humano, vampiro y de los lobos. Aunque no son del todo justos y estan mas interesados en conseguir…trofeos.-Baje la mirada al recordarme a mi misma como eso…un trofeo.

-¿Cómo es eso de trofeos?-

-La guardia de los Vulturi esta formada por vampiros con dones excepcionales, pero hay un inconveniente.-

-¿Y cual es ese?-

-Que Aro no tiene su guardia completa. Le hace falta aquello que no puede tener. Edward, Bella, Benjamin, Kate y los lobos, eso creo.-

-Todos ellos ¿son importantes?, ¿y que me dices de Alice?-

-Aro ya me tiene a mi, aunque mi don no es tan poderoso como el de Alice, ya que yo solo sustituyo un recuerdo con otro tanto de tu vida pasada como la de tu futuro, pero ese futuro que veo no es exactamente lo que va a pasarte.-Me levante y me puse frente de ella.-Aun asi Alice sigue siendo mas valiosa para Aro, por que por un lado me tiene a mi, pero mi don de "ver el futuro" es mas como compensar algun pensamiento o recuerdo, pero Alice es ver ese futuro, ver lo que pasara.-

-Pero aun asi eres valiosa para el.-

-Si. Y lo que deseo es ser libre y dejar de ser un trofeo para Aro.-

-Hablando de eso, los vampiros son seres inmortales, que en ocasiones no controlan su sed, y que poseen dones o habilidades, pero los hibridos como tu, ¿Cómo es que existen y que dones tienen?-

-Los seres como yo, en mi opinion no encajan en ninguno de los dos mundos en los que se divien, no son cien por ciento vampiros ni humanos, estan estancados en la mitad.- Mire hacia otro lado sin verla a los ojos.-Pero al parecer un hibrido vampiro humano no puede tener un don demasiado poderoso, por que son seres debiles; por su parte humana. Pero hay casos en los que si sucede, pero son casos fantasticos y unicos. Mirame a mi, tengo un don que nadie tiene; por un lado, como mi padre ve las relaciones que unen a las personas, yo puedo crear un vinculo con alguien, pero no olvidemos que eso es solo un efecto mental de lo que realmente es mi don, borrar la mente de una persona, o, sustituir algun recuerdo malo con otro mejor.-Ella miraba atenta a lo que yo le decia.

-¿Y que me dices de…de…bueno hay vampiros adultos, pero por que no hay niños?-Su pregunta si me tomo de sorpresa, pero ahora que nos estabamos aclarando con algunas _reglas _de este mundo debia decircelas.

-Mira crear niños inmortales esta prohibido.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que…Los niños inmortales eran hermosos, con tan solo verlos era quererlos y amarlos, eran perfectos, pero su edad se congelaba conforme los transformaban. Un solo berrinche hacia que destruyeran ciudades enteras. Ellos no sabian que matar era algo malo, a pesar de que los vampiros son muy inteligentes, ellos eran eso, niños. Los Vulturis escucharon de la creacion de un niño inmortal, despues de que ellos mismos crearan y estudiaran a estos niños, sabian de lo que eran capaces de hacer asi que los destruyeron y eliminaron todo rastro de ellos, hasta que aparecio este niño.-

-¿Y quien fue su creador?-Su rostro reflejaba toda clase de expresiones, pero sobre todo asombro y miedo.

-Primero debes saber que las mujeres vampiro no pueden tener hijos, por que al ser seres practicamente muertos, no pueden cambiar y por tanto no sufren los cambios de un embarazo, asi que este mismo anhelo hace que cometan locuras.-Trate de que no le afectara tanto estas palabras, pero debia ser sincera con ella.-Tal fue el caso de la madre de las Denali. Sasha creo un niño inmortal de nombre Vasilii, ella, al igual que creadores de estos niños, estaba muy apegada a el, pero el niño no se controlo, sacio su sed a un ritmo extremo, y ahí intervinieron los Vulturis, y mataron tanto al niño como a la madre. Los niños asi no pueden mantener nuestro secreto a salvo, y son seres mucho mas despiadados asi que estan prohibidos.-Mire a mi amiga que concentraba su mirar en piso sin comprender.-Ann te digo esto por que se lo dificil que puede ser pero es la principal regla, tu ya conoces las demas, pero esta es primordial. Si se creara un niño inmortal se sufririan las consecuencias.-

-¿Y si el niño fuera mayor, no se de diez años, una edad no tan pequeña?-

-¿Por qué estas preguntas?-Frunci el ceño ante esta pregunta que no le comprendia-Debes entender que crear un niño asi te condenaria, ellos no guardan nuestro secreto, y tu serias mas cruel, por que le arrebatarias tanto a ese niño o niña, la posibilidad de crecer de vivir una vida normal.-

-Un ejemplo, ¿y si ese niño estuviera muriendo tu que harias'-Me miro a los ojos examinando mi posible respuesta.

-No…no…no lo se.-

-¿No le darias la posibilidad de vivir?-

-Pero eso no es vivir, tu eras la que decia ¿no?, la que decia que ser un vampiro era un infierno, ¿a que viene esto ahora?-

-No lo se. Pero este mundo es bastante confuso y malvado.-

-Lo se. Pero son reglas Ann, reglas que deben seguirse.-No entendia lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero en su mirada habia algo que no estaba bien, algo que me daba miedo, un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, algo malo pasaria y tenia que ver con a quien yo queria…

Ann me habia convencido en ir a comprarme mas ropa para ir a mi primer dia de preparatoria. Algo que me daba mucha grasia era que no veia como no se terminada el dinero que su madre le habia dejado, pero aun asi ella habia decidido en llevarme a comprar algo de ropa.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y encontramos una tienda de ropa en Forks, era mas bien un pequeño local, pero que se notaba que tenia ropa modesta, aunque encerio queria encontrar algo bueno. Ann decidio entrar conmigo y ayudarme a escoger mi nuevo guarda ropa.

-Hola. Buenas tardes.-Ambas entramos y miramos que no habia nadie. Pero al escucharnos una mujer no muy mayor que Ann, de morena piel salio a atendernos.

-Hola. ¿En que puedo ayudarlas?-Su sonrisa mostraba sus blancos dientes y perfecto contraste con la voluptuosidad de su piel morena, pero al irar a Ann su semblante cambio, y fue mas nerviosa su forma de atendernos se notaba miedo en sus ojos con tan solo ver a la mujer que me acompañaba.

-Si…ah…solo compraremos ropa juvenil, pera ella.-Dijo primero Ann señalandome.

-Si claro, dae tu talla querida.-Me pidio mi talla y se la di, entro en un pequeño cuarto con una cortina de color café. Ann y yo nos miramos extrañas a la reaccion de la mujer.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Me pregunto mi amiga, y entonces la mire.

-Creo que debiste ponerte lentes de contacto.-Señale sus ojos de un color dorado.

-¿Pero crees que ella sepa que…?-Se quedo corta y no termino la palabra, y yo decidi que cuando terminaramos de comprar la ropa en un descuido borraria nuestro encuentro de su mente.

-Sabes solo terminemos de comprar y salgamos de aquí ¿si?-

-Esta bien.-

-Bien mira aqui tengo blusas gruegas para este frio, sudaderas y jeans. Pruebatelos.-Salio la mujer deaquel cuarto y me dio todo una montaña de ropa. Entre en uno de los probadores y mientras me probaba a ropa me mire en el espejo, entonces entendi que la mujer no solo se puso nerviosa con ver lo ojos de Ann sino tambien los mios, pero habia algo raro en ellos, por que desde la pupila adquirieron un tono rojo: un rojo escarlata, como la sangre. Pero rapidamente desaparecio, volviendo al habitual azul verdoso que los caracterizaba. Aun asi me parecio algo extraño, por que yo no bebia sangre humana y mis ojos no cambiaban por completo ya que no era un vampiro cien por ciento, asi que era algo que me preocupo bastante.

Al probarbe toda la ropa y comprobar que me quedaba a la perfeccion Sali del probador y Annabella y yo estabamos a punto de pagarla cuando algo en un maniqui llamo mi atencion, era un vestido negro identico al que Sulpicia y Athenodora me obligaban a poner, pero eso si no me disgustaba de hecho era unos de muchos de mis vestidos favoritos, ya que era mas bien juvenil; delicado y hermoso.

-Hermoso ¿no?-Escuche hablar a Annabella detrás de mi.-Sabes desde mi punto de vista es de tu talla y ya lo compre.-Me sorprendio que ella me leyera la mente. ¿Acaso ese era su don?

-Grasias.-Fue lo unico que salio de mi boca.-Al estar mirando un rato aquel vestido, mientras _Anny _miraba la demas ropa y la vendedora buscaba mas bolsas para mis prendas, pude ver que un chico de talvez 28 años se dirigia hacia la tienda; lucia unos pantalones negros, tennis blancos y camisa a cuadros azul marino y una gorra de los _Yankes. _Cuando se acerco mas, reconici su rostro. Esa piel morena bronceada, unos ojos negros y una apariciencia tan fresca e inocente, supe de quien se trataba:_ Seth._

¡Santo cielo! Esto era algo grave, el era un metamorfo, un lobo caza vampiros y ahora iva a encontrarnos aquí, y sobre todo a Anny que era un vampiro, por mas que yo quisisera convencerlos de que no eramos malas personas el no creeria eso.

-Annbella, creo que ya debemos irnos…-

-Aquí estan su ropa.-Dijo de repente la vendedora.

-Grasias-Casi a velocidad sobre humana tome la mayoria de bolsas y Anny las otras y salimos. Pero casi en el monte en que yo salia Seth entraba a la tienda, y detrás de el venia un chico muy parecido a el pero mas joven como de 16 o 17 años. De repente mi torpeza se hizo presente y mis bolsas se cayeron y el chico que venia detrás de Seth me ayudo a levantarlas.

-Lo-lo lo siento, es que soy muy torpe.-Hablaba tratamudeando, que bien Kathe que bien.

-No te preocupes. Toma.-Me entrego las bolsas, casi no lo habia visto a los ojos hasta darle las grasias y claro que el tambien me miro.

-Grasias.-Baje rapidamente la vista, sali de la tienda y subi al auto.

-Bien ¿Qué te pasa?.-Me pregunto Anny.

-Tu pareces menos nerviosa que yo.-La mire con ojos preocupados.

-Si estaba asustada, pero sabes habia una humana cerca no iva a atacarnos creca de ella y ademas no le hicimos nada.

-Espero y todo este bien…-

Parentesis

_Seth._

Todos los mienbros de la tribu estabamos en La Push, los chicos y niños jugaban con un balon de futbol americano. Era una paz inmensa, pero que se vio opacada cuando de entre los arboles todos los metamorfos notamos la presencia de vampiros.

-Vamonos.-Jacob se dirigio a la mayoria de nosotros para seguirlo y terminar con aquellos _"chupasangres". _Asi que todos nos dirigimos al bosque y una vez ocultos nos transformamos.

Corriamos por todo el bosque buscando a esos vampiros, notamos su olor en un claro cerca de una cascada, pero el olor se dispreso aun mas… pero de repente escuche una voz, era de una mujer, al ir acercandonos mas note que la mujer pedia ayuda. Talvez los vampiros habian tomado a una humana como su cena y la habia llevado al bosque.

_-¿Qué es eso?-Escuche a Joshua, el hijo mayor de Sam._

_-No lo se.-Respondia Quil._

_-¡Es una chica y esta en peligro!-Respondia mi pequeño vastago, Lucas.-Tenemos que ayudarla._

_-Si es una humana, no debe saber de nosotros-Escuchabamos a Jacob._

_-¡No se trata de que sepa de nosotros, debemos ayudarla!-Habla AJ, el hijo mayor de Jaco._

_-AJ tiene razon Jake hay que ayudarla.-Simplemente no puede quedarme callado y apoye a mi "sobrino" AJ._

Al llegar a donde se encontraban los dos vampiros, nos encontramos con uno de cabelo rojo tirado casi retorciendose de dolor, mientras que el otro de cabello rubio y ojos del color de la sangre, se encontraba encima de una chica joven de un cabello negro como la noche y una piel blanca. Todos al ver la escena de la chica, supimos que el vampiro no queria su sangre, mas bien la sometia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a la velocidad de un rayo AJ corrio hacia el vampiro y salto sobre el alejandolo de la chica a unos tres metros de distancia. La chica corrio hacia unos arbustos y se quedo ahí casi llorando. AJ siguio peleando con el vampiro pero se escabuyo. Todos ayudamos a AJ. Peleamos con los dos vampiros, practicamente no note quien le arranco la cabeza al vampiro de cabello rojo, pero el otro logros escapar, ero sin antes decir unas palabras que hicieron enojar bastante a Joacob.

_-¡No me detendran por mucho, regresare y vendre por ella, si Renesmee no fue para nosotros, esta nueva y mejor mujer unica lo sera, y con justa razon…-_

Todos los demas decidieron perseguirlo y Quil y yo decidimos quedarnos para saber por que habian traido a la chica.

Me oculte en un arbol y me transforme solo llebaba unos pantalones cortos. Me acerce a la chica hablandole docilmente para que no se asustara.

¿Estas bien?-

-Si-Fue lo unico que salio de su voz asustada. Acerce mis manos a ella pero me rechazo frotandose los brazos como si tuviera frio.

-Ven, ya estas a salvo.-Aun asi ella me rechazo.- Vamos no te hare nada ¿ok?.-Un rechazo mas. Por favor ven, si quieres te llevo a un mejor lugar que este.-

-No.- Su voz sono mas a un leve susurro.

-¿A caso quieres quedarte aquí y que ese, o mas vampiros vuelvan?-Levante mis cejas al preguntarle eso.

-No…-

-Entonces ven conmigo.-Le tendi de nuevo mis manos y ella acepto. Note que su temperatura era muy extraña para ser humana, pero no era un vampiro…pero ella aun estaba bastante asustada, se puso nerviosa asi que la tranquilice. -Tranquila ya paso…ya paso…¿Quieres ir a tu casa?-

-Si…-Se limito a responderme.

-Bien pero dime, ¿Dónde es que vives?

-Es una casa al norte de esta playa.-

-Bien, vamonos.-Decidi tomar a la chica entre mis brazos, cargarla ya que practicamente parecia debil y aun asustada.-¿Estas mejor?- Le pregunte y ella asintio. –Se que soy inoportuno, pero…no se tu nombre…¿Cómo te llamas?.-

-Katheryn.- Su voz me parecia familiar, muy familiar….Asi ahora recuerdo esa era la forma en que Nessie le contestaba a Jacob.

-Ok, ¿Katheryn que…?. De seguro tienes apellidos ¿no?-Decidi preguntarle de nuevo.

-Pues…si…-

-¿Y cuales son, si es que puedo saber?-Le sonrei para que ya no se sintiera tan mal.

-Carlo. Mi nombre es Katheryn Carlo.

-Karheryn, mmm bonito nombre.-Al decirle esto ella parecio tranquilizarse un poco mas.

-¿Y tu nombre es…?- Al fin ella decidio hablar.

-Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater.-

-Es bonito.- Su voz sono mas infantil y sonriente.

-Grasias.- Simplemente le dedique una sonrisa. En cuestion de minutos la chica puso su mano en mi mejilla y no se como pero fue algo bastante bastante extraño, ella veia cosas en mi cabeza y yo igual lo hacia, como si estuviera viendo una pelicula, repaso mis recuerdos y parecia que borraba otros. Su expresion cambio cuendo noto algo extraño como un barrera, al principio parecia que me encariñaba de ella como si viera a ella como veia a mi hijo. Pero aun asi no lograba nada. Al preguntarle por que habia hecho eso dijo que era por que tenia miedo de mi, de lo que podria hacerle, de lo que ella era. No era humana, pero su olor la delataba, ella era un hibrido, olia muy parecido a Nessie pero habia algo diferente en ella. Aun asi le di la cofianza de que no la lastimaria ella no habia hecho nada malo, pero tenia curiosidad de saber como alguien como ella existia, pensaba que Nessie y Sarah, la hija de Jake y Nessie, eran unicas, pero al parecer no era asi. I primer sospecha fue que lla era una de las hermana de Nahuel, pero no era posible, si sabian lo que le paso a su hermano no se acercarian, ademas algo en ella me parecio que no era su parienta. Nahuel tenia piel morena y un cabello negro mas claro casi dando al castaño y sus ojos eran café, y por lo poco que sabiamos las hermanas tenian que parecerse a el, pero esta chica poseia cabello realmente negro oscuro, una piel blanca un poco mas que Nessie, se parecia a aquella niña que salia en esa pelicula de Entrevista con el Vampiro, pero eso no era lo mas llamativo, nunca habia visto que un hibrido vampiro-humano tuviera esos ojos, ni siquiera Nessie, Sarah o algun humano; los ojos de esta chica eran algo intermedio pero intenso, un azul como el agua y un verde como los arboles, que combinaban a la perfeccion era una mezcla muy extraña. Al dejarla cerca de casa y prometerle no hablar de esto me fui, pero si seria algo bastante complicado de ocultar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando volviera a encontrarme con esta chica. Habia estado comprando ropa, a jusgar por las bolsas que llevaba, y habia ido a la tienda de mi esposa Brenda. Al salir ella solto algunas bolsas y mi hijo Lucas, que venia conmigo, la ayudo. Sin duda creo que era el destino que volvieramos a vernos….asi talvez la visitara para saber por que estaba aquí en Forks antes de que los demas se enteraran. Visitaria a la chica misteriosa…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo.

Se que eh tardado demasiado en subir nuevos capitulos, pero quiero decirles que e decidido cambiarme a Wattpad, asi que la historia de AJ y Kathe la podran encontrar en Wattpad, tengo nueva portada y quiero decirles que le hice algunos pequeños cambios pero la historia sera la misma.

Tambien le digo que planeo escribir mas historias, que espero puedan ayudarme a leer y compartir y claro a mejorar.

La historia la pueden encontrar como Moon Dangerous, aunque la portada del libro sigue igual como The New Age: Moon Dangerous. Y mi perfil es Belle Ledgere: BelleLedgere.

Gracias por su atencion. Bay.


	11. Chapter 11

Reencuentro

_Parentesis _

_Seth_

Iba de camino a ver a Brenda a la tienda, y llame a Lucas para irnos.

-¡Lucas! Ya vamos levantate debemos ir con tu madre.-Toque la puerta de su habitacion. Habia veces que mi hijo dormia demasiado y no era exactamente por haber patruyado hasta tarde si no mas bien por puro capricho.-Vamos Lucas ya hay que irnos.-

-Ya estoy aquí tranquilo-Lo escuche decir bajando las escaleras.

Subimos a mi bochito de color marron. Al irnos alejando de casa y adentrarnos a la carretera de Forks escuche decir algo a Lucas.

-Papá ¿Sabes algo de la chica que hace unos dias vimos en la tienda de mamá?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-Le pregunte sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Lo digo por que ¿No te parece la misma chica que salvamos aquel dia en el bosque?-Esta vez me miro intrigante.

-No lo se…

-Talvez Jacob debe saber que la encontramos…-Al escucharlo decir eso supe que no deberiamos hacerlo. Por una parte no estaba mal asi sabriamos por que ella estaba aquí, pero por otro lugar ella estaba asustada, ya que al mostrarme sus pensamientos me di cuenta que ella no queria que la expusieramos.

-No. No haremos eso. Primero debo averiarlo yo y depues podremos decirselo a Jake.-Lucas me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo creo que facilmente se dara cuenta. El vera nuestros pensamientos al convertirnos y no sabremos ocultarlo por mas tiempo.-Se giro ignorandome.

Recogimos a Brenda, y la dejamos en Port Angeles yaque compraria algunas cosas para la casa y Lucas se quedo con ella, yo por mi arte decidi ir en busqueda de respuestas sobre Kathe.

Primero fui con mi madre Sue a contarle todo lo sucedido. Escucho cada cosa que le decia…

-Y ahora mamá quiero encontrar a esa chica antes de que surjan mal entendidos.-Tome sus manos y la mire alos ojos.-

-Talvez Lucas tenga razon y primero debas consultarlo con Jacob, el es el Alfa…-

-No mamá primero averiguare por mi cuenta y necesito tu ayuda-Ella parecia confusa pero al final hablo.

-Esta bien o hare por que espero y esto este bien.-

Pasaron dos semanas, que para mi fueron las mas largas. Cuando me toco patruyar sabia que debia mantener todo oculto y no exponerlo, pesaba en diferentes cosas como en el taller mecanico de Jacob, que debia de llevar, que autos reparar, incluso llegue a pensar en las primeras cosas que aprendi en la escuela de la reserva, o en llegar a casa estar con Brenda….eso incomodaba a los chicos. Hasta que mi madre me trajo noticias.

Dijo que escucho decir a personas en Forks que en el hospital habia llegado una joven mujer de extrema belleza, con ojos color miel y cabello rojo con una piel blanca y lechosa, que traia consigo una chica de unos quince años. Mi madre le pregunto a la mujer que como decribian a la chica si la habian visto, y dijeron que solo la habian visto una sola vez, la describieron como un bello angel con cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca y rosadas mejillas con los ojos mas hermosos que habian visto antes, y llegaron a decir incluso que un pequeño niño que habia estado en un accidente y lo llevaron a el hospital y al tratar de reanimarlo al despertar vio a la chica y dijo que si habia muerto, y los doctores le preguntaron por que ya que estaba bien y estaba vivo y dijo que penso haber muerto ya que habia visto a un angel, refiriendose a la chica.

-¿Y sabes donde viven?-Le pregunte

-Si. Viven en una cabaña dentro del bosque, casi en los limites de los Cullen y la Push.-

-Esta bien. Gracias mamá.-La abrace fuertemente.

-De nada.-

Decidi salir ya que Brenda estaba con Nessie charlando sobre cosas de mujeres.

Me adentre en el bosque cuando de repente escuche a alguien siguiendome, pero no fue sorpresa darme cuanta de que se trataba de Lucas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberias patruyar?-Le pregunte con sarcasmo.

-¿Y tu no dederias estar en casa con mamá?-Me miro sonriente.

-Ella esta charlando con Nessie, y quise darles espacio.-

-Ah pues yo vi que algo te traes, algo raro.-

-Y se donde vive Kathe.-Le dije.

-Hasta sabes como se llama, vaya.-Dijo alzando las manos no muy a gusto.-Sabes que si mamá se entera te mata.

-¿Por qué piensas que lo hara?-

-Todos hemos notado que te alejas cada dia de ella, como si no te importara…-Al decir eso bajo la cabeza.

-Alto. ¿Todos piensan que estoy traicionando a Brenda.? ¿Qué salgo con alguien mas?-Dije realmente enojado y confundido.

-Si….-Dijo al final mi hijo. ¿Pero como podian pensar eso? Yo amo a Brenda, ella es mi imprimacion, ¿Cómo piensan esas cosas?, realmente estaban mal al pensar eso.

-Escucha Lucas, no cambiaria a tu madre por nadie, solo que lo que paso el dia que salvamos a Kathe ella hizo algo, que dejame decirte fue extraño.

-¿Y que hizo?-

-No lo se del todo, solo que su mano too mi mejilla y comence a ver cosas, vi mi vida pasara frente a mi, como si viera television, y cuando ella termino de repasar mi vida, pude sentir pequeñas cadenas aferrarme a ella…-

-Como la imprimacion….-Susurro.

-Algo asi solo que no me enamoro de ella, me vinculo de otra forma, me hizo verla como te veo a ti, como un hijo, ya que al parecer el enamoramiento no le salio bien, era como si encontrara un barrera, una pared que no la dejo avanzar…-Lo mire esperando su respuesta.

-Entonces te hizo verla como una hija…-No se si eso fue pregunta o afirmacion.

-Si.-

-¿Y por que la buscamos, por que quieres protegerla?-Rio un poco.

-Ja ja que gracioso, claro, y por otra parte para saber que hacian esos vampiros aquí. Ya que al parecer la conocen.-

Caminamos no fue mucho y encontramos la casa, ya que alrededor se podia oler ese edor a vampiro. Por dentro de la casa escuhamos el sonido de un piano, una bella melodia salia de alli.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Vamos hasta alli y tocamos la puerta y decimos Hola Kathe somos Seth y Lucas venimos a visitarte?-Dijo mi vastago con cierto sarcasmo.

-Claro que no, debemos ser sutiles.-

-¿Y como según tu?-

-Mira.-Le hice una señal y pudimos ver que Kathe dejaba de tocar el piano y salia de la casa. No era tarde, aun habia sol.

Camino hasta un pequeño rio y se sento en un tronco llevaba un pequeño bolso y de el saco un libro mucho mas grande que sus manos y de ahí comenzo a hojearlo hasta que que se giro al escuhar un sonido que al igual a nosotros nos sobresalto. Rapidamente metio el libro en su mochila y se oculto en un arbol. No tardo mucho que Lucas y yo pudimos ver que un hombre de cabellos rubios salio en direccion a Kathe.

-Vaya vaya. ¿Acaso el bosque te gusta tanto?-Se burlaba de Kathe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ella estaba realmente asustada, sus ojos color azul verdosos estaban muy abiertos.-¿Vienes por mi?-Fue lo que pregunto de nueo.

-No. Aun no es el momento. Vine a decirte algo.-Se fue acercando a Kathe cada vez mas, a tal modo de quedar a unos dos metros de ella.-Justo en la noche de luna llena pasaran cosas. Ya sabes las supersticiones de siempre. Pero estas son reales, algo te pasara, bueno dos cosas tanto buenas como malas. La luna talvez no se ponga de tu lado hoy Kathe.-Le dijo y salio disparado hacia el bosque.

Lucas y yo no lo seguimos, como el decia, talvez aun no era el momento hasta saber que hacia aquí, pero ahora mi prioridad era Kathe. Yo fui el primero en acercarme y hablarle, trate de no asustarla, pero talvez no funciono.

-Hola.-Ella se sobresalto.

-¿Seth?-Me pregunto.

-Si. Sabes deberias mantener tu distancia en los bosques, puedes encontrarte algo que no te guste.-Le dije medio en broma.

-Lo viste…-Suspiro.-Quiero decirte que yo soy la mas sorprendida en saber que hace el aquí, yo nunca lo habia visto.-Iba caminando y volteo hacia mi por un momento y luego regreso la vista hacia el frente, cuando choco con Lucas.-Oh lo siento.-

-No te preocupes.-Mi hijo le dedico una sonrisa-Ah por cierto soy Lucas, el hijo de Seth.-Dijo el dandole la mano.

-¿Su hijo?-Fruncio el ceño confundida.-Pero si parecen hermanos.-Al final sonrio.

-Si su hijo. Se que te sorprende eso, pero….a mi me sorprende mas aun el color de tus ojos, no habia visto a nadie igual.-Lucas no dejaba de mirarlay me sorprendia que no alejara la vista de ella yella de el.

-Y a mi me gusta tu pelo, es rizado y castaño ,muy bonito.-Su voz sono como a la de una niña de cinco años, sus manos repasaron los leves rizos del cabello de Lucas. Por un momento pense que Lucas no dejaba de mirala por que talvez se habia imprimado de ella, y por un lado algo en mi se sentia incomodo y no queria que nada ni nadie tocara o pensara en Kathe de esa forma, era un forma sobreprotectora la que crecia dentro de mi, pero no era asi sus ojos se veian igual, y solo miraba a Kathe intrigante, no como veia a Nessie o Sara, sino como un niño descubriendo algo nuevo. ¿Pero como era posible que pensara en eso? La acababa de conocer, auque parecia como si la conociera desde que era un bebe.

-Bien ya se conocen, aunque en unas circunstancias no muy buenas.-Dije para separarlos un poco.

-Eso no importa por lo menos conosco a alguien mas de tu familia….aunque por cierto…¿Qué hacian aquí?¿Estaban siguiendome?-Pregunto hacia los dos.

-No…-Vacile y ella me miro como diciendo _A mi no me engañes._-Esta bien si te seguimos hasta aquí, y mira que fue bueno, ya que creo que el vampiro se fue por oler a dos lobos eh-

-En eso talvez tienes razon. ¿Y para que me buscabas?-Pregunto, yo no queria decirle que para averiguar de ella, pero era para salir de dudas.

-Kathe busco respuestas…-Simplemente dije.

-¿Respuestas para que?-Estaba aun mas confundida.

-¿De por que hace casi cuatro o cinco meses llegaste a Forks?¿Por que traes a una vampira contigo?¿Y que buscas aquí?¿De que huyes?-

-Seth, no puedo decirte nada, no todavia.-Se mordio el labio.

-Por favor, si no me lo dices a mi levantaras sospechas de otros y sera algo peor.-Practicamente me encontraba suplicandole a una desconocida.

-¿Si hago lo que pides me ayudaras a mantenerme a salvo?-Pregunto tremendamente preocupada.

-Claro. Yo no te haria daño…-Le dije y ella volteo hacia Lucas preocupada.

-¿Y tu?-

-Eres amiga de mi padre claro que te ayudare.-Le dijo Lucas dedicandole una sonrisa.

-Bien….-Y comenzo a contar lo que para nosotros fue una sorpresa enorme, un gran descubrimiento…..

Kathe.

Hoy era Lunes, el tan esperado dia en que iria a una escuela, relativamente normal. Conoceria a chicos y chicas humanos, aunque habia algo que me preocupaba y era el control de mi sed. Ya habia tomado mis precauciones y habia bebido lo sufiente para no tener problemas, aun asi no dejaba de sentirme nerviosa.

Ibamos en el Jetta negro de Anny haci el Instituto de Forks y ya casi llegabamos y mis nervios iban en aumento.

-Estaras bien, haz hecho cosas mayores que esto.-Escuche decir a Anny.

-Si. Si te refieres a condenar a vampiros en la corte de los Vulturis.-Dije sarcasticamente sin mirarla.

-Si talvez eso.-Ella rio.

-Aun asi temo por ellos mas que por mi.-Le dije refiriendome a los humanos.

-Aro siempre a dicho que eres alguien fuerte y mas le vale tener razon, por que ahora necesito que tu lo creas.-me abrazo y me dedico una de esas sonrisas suyas de _Todo estara bien._

-Bien, a trabajar.-Sali del auto en direccion a la puerta del Instituto.

Camine por todos los pasillos del Instituto en direccion a la oficina de el Director y poder tener mi horario de clases, ya que Anny me dijo que pidiera eso al llegar. Encontre la oficina y le pedi a la secretaria mi horario. Solo me pidio mi nombre y listo me entrego un pequeño papel que contenia mis materias de clases. Sali hacia mi primera clase que era matematicas.

No tarde en llegar, pero antes de todo, me pude dar cuenta que los estudiantes me miraban, algunos,sobre todo chicas, me miraban de forma indiferente y con recelo, mientras que los chicos practicamente me coqueteaban.

Al encontrar mi salon, entre y tome un lugar al final de la fila. De mi mochila saque un cuaderno y una pluma. Faltaban casi 5 minutos para comenzar la clase, pero era mejor estar preparada.

Me sorprendi al ver entrando a una chica. No media mas que talvez 1.60, o apenas, ya que era muy pequeña; tenia cabello hasta la espalda, color castaño y unos bonitos ojos grises con pestañas largas y rizadas. Era sin duda muy bonita y dulce, aunque sus ojos llevaban unos anteojos y estaba atareada con muchas cosas, como libros, cuadrenos y un vaso de café. Antes de sentarse a mi lado su café estaba a punto de caer junto con sus libros y yo con mis reflejos logre alcanzarlos antes de que cayeran.

-¡Ay! Gracias.-Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-De nada. Ten cuidado la proxima vez.-Le conteste.

-Si. Ya se que no debo traer tantas cosas.-Ella sonrio.

-Buenos dias jovenes. Soy la profesora de matematicas, Jenny Blow.-Nos dijo a todos una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con cabello blanco y piel morena.

-Buenos dias.-Dijimos todos.

La clase transcurrio normal incluso la profesora nos dejo ejercicios matematicos para resolverlos en parejas, y ahí es donde supe el nombre de la chica.

-Bueno creo que trabajaremos juntas. Soy Juliet Grayson.-Me dijo su nombre y ofrecio su mano para saludarla.

\- Katheryn Carlo. Estreche su mano y salude.

-Mmm, ¿acaso eres italiana?-Pregunto.

-Eh…pues si…-Conteste algo sonrojada. Comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios y terminamos antes que todos.

-¡Wow! Eres un genio con esto. Terminamos antes que todos en cinco minutos.-Ella grito sorprendida y alegre mientras caminabamos por el pasillo del Instituto. Pues habiamos terminado pronto y la profesora nos dejo salir, y Juliet me dijo que practicamente todo nuestro horario tenia las mismas clases, y era bueno el saber que ella estaria conmigo y no me quedaria sola.

-Pues no eran ejercicios muy dificiles.-Le dije.

-Es que nunca habia conocido a alguien asi como tu, ya quisiera ser yo asi.-

-Tranquila siempre alguien es mejor en otras que cosas, pero nunca hay que sentirnos inseguros.-

-Ok ok. Me gusta tu sermon.-Me dijo en tono burlon y nos reimos.-Oye ¿quieres sentarte con nosotras en la hora del almuerzo?-Me pregunto.

-¿Con quienes?-Pregunte confundida por el _nosotras._

-Con mis otras amigas.-

-Si si claro.-

-Bien, decidido entonces hoy y todos los dias te sentaras con nosotras.-Me tomo del brazo me sonrio complicemente.

La hora del almuerzo llego y asi fue, como conoci a las amigas de Juliet.

-Mira ella es Nathy Rey-

-Hola.-Me saludo. Ella era una chica un poco mas alta que Juliet. Su piel era color caramelo y su cabello color marron, su rostro cuadrado, con ojos color negros, una chica dulce.

-Ella es Emmy Jacks.-

-Hola.-Ella era mucho mas alta que todas incluso un poco mas que yo. Poseia cabello ondulado color rubio dorado, con su rostro ovalado y ojos azules, su cuerpo tenia unas curvas pronunciadas. Era muy atractiva en el sentido que hasta todo en ella era hostentoso pero sensual. En primer vista creo que no le agrade mucho por la forma tan seca con la que me saludo.

-Y ella es Mary Grayson.-

-Hola, mucho gusto, bueno esta niña ya te dijo mi nombre, pero no te dijo seguro que bueno, soy su prima.-Me sonrio.

-Oye no me digas niña.-Le reclamo Juliet a Mary. Ella era muy parecida a Juliet. Con el mismo color de cabello, pero la silueta de ella a comparacion de la suave y fina silueta de su prima es que Mary era mas curvilinea, no tanto como Emmy, pero se hacia notar y su color de ojos era un poco mas oscuro.

-Un gusto. Yo soy Katheryn Carlo.-Les dije y ellas sonrieron y asintieron.

El transcurso del almuerzo fue normal, ellas charlaban, incluso me preguntaron mi edad y por que me habia mudado a Forks, ya que el apellido delataba mi origen italiano, aun que no era mio, ya que utilizamos el apellido de Erick, yo les respondi qu simplemente mi madr y yo, o mas bien Annabella y yo, habiamos llegado aquí por cuestiones de trabajo y de ahí no dijeron nada mas y siguieron con una charla tipica d chicas que no quise seguir por que no sabia que decir.

Ellas eran buenas chicas, me agradaban mucho, y creo que yo a ellas, por que incluso me preguntaron que si queria ir a la fiesta que le harian a Mary por su cumpleaños numero 18, y yo acepte encantada.

Ahora sentia que encajaba en un lugar, que si podia ser feliz. Aunque au faltaba algo, algo que llegaria pronto, pero a la vez de la nada, y golpearia mi puerta…..


End file.
